Power Rangers Cyber Drive
by TriassicDragonRanger
Summary: OC Power Ranger story. Power Rangers everywhere have been disappearing and the only one left is the red Dino Thunder ranger, Conner McKnight. Gathering together a group of high school kids, he sets out to fight this new threat to not only rescue the other rangers, but to save the world.
1. Ep 1 - Get Connected pt1

A/N: So I decided to go a different way with my OC power ranger story. So I deleted Delta Blast and started up Cyber Drive. This time putting Conner in the mentor position, taking up the roll that Tommy did in Dino Thunder. I hope you like this story, I know I wasn't getting a lot of reviews for Delta Blast but that's to be expected with an OC story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or anyone in the franchise, I do however own the Cyber rangers!

-Cyber Drive-

Streams of ones and zeros were lining the walls of the building that he was running through, trying with all his might not to let go of the brief case that he was holding in his right hand. Looking behind him, the man could see that the weird looking robots behind him were catching up and with that incentive he picked up the pace and turned a corner before ducking into a room just up the hallway. Kneeling next to the door, the man tried to listen for his pursuers and suppressed a groan when he could hear a command being given by what sounded like a female commander. The sound of metal feet passing by the door did nothing to steady his heart beat as he tried to keep his breathing soft so that he wouldn't be heard by the weird looking bots. When it sounded as if they were out of the hallway his was in, the man slipped out of the room and started off back the way he came, only to be kicked in the chest and sent sprawling on to the floor. Looking up, he could see that the female he heard earlier was now standing in front of him and he was finally able to get a good look at her. She looked to be no older than early twenties, with medium purple hair that had silver strips going through it, her black body suit also gave off a shine telling him it was leather and the twin daggers on her waist looked like they were ready to go.

"You have something that belongs to us," she said pointing at the brief case, "hand it over and I promise you'll be quickly reunited with the other rangers McKnight."

"Yeah," Conner said standing up, "somehow, I don't think that's your real plan for me."

Conner let out a yell and kicked the woman in the gut, causing her to stumble and allowing him to rush passed her. Running down the hallway, he wasn't at all surprised when he was struck in the back and turned to see that the woman had chased after him and looked livid that he would even dare to attack her. Clutching the brief case in his hand, the former red dino thunder ranger started his fight with her again, not letting go of his prize at all, making it somewhat hard to attack her. Ducking underneath one of her daggers, Conner took to opportunity slip away again, making her scream in anger as he turned a corner. Looking at his watch, Conner quickly pressed a button causing a portal to open up in front of him and allowing him to escape. Trying to get through the portal, the woman yelped as she hit the ground, growling as she stood back up and looked around at her surroundings.

"Darn it! I had him right where I wanted him…and he gets away!" She yells stomping her foot.

"Now don't you fret none Gem," an old timey western accent rang, catching her attention, "boss knew that ya weren't gonna be able to catch him."

Spinning around the woman, now known as Gem, glared at a strange looking orange humanoid looking monster wearing some old timey cowboy clothing. Letting out another growl, Gem stomped up to him and poked him in the chest, hoping to get him to move but with no avail.

"Listen her Scores I don't need you telling me not to fret, I promised Commander that I would stop him and I failed," she hissed leaning up so they were face-to-face, "so don't you go telling me not to worry about it you stupid little…"

"That's enough Gem," a booming voice said making her stop what she was about to say.

The two turned around to see that a being in what looked to be golden knight armor walking towards them, making both of them separate from each other and bow down to the ground as he stopped in front of them. Without looking up, the two wondered who it was that was going to be punished first, but when no strikes or screams came, they glanced at each other and then up to the armor cladded figure.

"C-Commander Alcon! I-I assure you that I didn't mean too…"

"Silence Gem, you have failed in capturing the red dino thunder ranger, and with that you have also failed in keeping the cyber keys in our possession," Commander Alcon stated making her flinch, "and because of that we will be sealed her until we can find another way to free ourselves of the cyber world."

"Commander please allow me to…"

"I thought I told you to be quiet Gem, or do you want to be derezzed?" Alcon threatened, turning to face her.

"Commander Alcon, if ah may, wouldn't Digi be suited ta get us out of this place?" Scores asked tapping the handle of his pistol.

"Yes and when I see him I will start him on this task," Alcon said walking passed them and down the hall, "mark my words we will escape this digital prison and we will digitize the user world."

-2 Years Later-

In the dark of the night, a tall being darted in through the shadows as it ran through the alleyways, looking like it was trying to find something important when another being darted passed him and knocked him out into the light. The first being was now reviled to be a humanoid monster with light blue skin and sharp claws where its nails should be, and long tentacle styled hair. The other being walked out and was shown to be what looked to be a male in his late teens, cladded in a red body suit, with white boots, gloves, belt, a data stream going down the right side of his outfit, and a red helmet. Reaching for the blaster on his right hip, he pulled out the gun and pointed it at the monster's chest before stopping several feet away from him.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you?" the red cladded figure asked as he readied his trigger finger, "I thought I told you that no matter what you do you won't free your commander."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Cyber Red," the monster stated backing away, "last I checked there was only one of you but Commander Alcon can keep computing more Viralites, and soon you will be over run."

"I'll take down whoever you're commander sends," Cyber Red challenged firing his blaster.

The shots managed to hit their intended target causing the monster to stumble back in shock before realizing that the red ranger was already in front of him. Spinning around, Cyber Red kicked the monster in the chest and continued his assault on his opponent when the monster jumped into the air and landed on nearby roof. Looking at where the monster landed, the red ranger got ready to get up there and when he did a double take as a mass of lightning struck the ground around him. The monster then jumped back down and grabbed the red ranger, twirling him around tossing him into a car. Standing back up, Cyber Red pulled out his blaster again and pushed up on to the back of it, switching it into a sword and running forward, slashing his enemy multiple times. Ducking underneath some of his opponent's claws, the red ranger ran and kicked off a wall, spinning in midair and slashing the monster yet again. Continuing his attack, Cyber Red switched his weapon back into its blaster mode and fired some more shots at the monster, making his grip on the cylinder he was hold weaken. With a quick kick from the boy in red, the container flew into the air, allowing the red ranger to jump into the air and grab it before it was too late.

"Hey give that back!" The monster yelled as Cyber Red landed and turned to face him.

"Yeah right, this container and what's in it doesn't belong to you, it belongs to me," the ranger said attaching the container to his belt.

The monster charged at the red ranger and managed to tackle him before he could jump out of the way, the two of them crashing through a wall and rolled across the ground before the red ranger pulled out his saber again and stood up. The two ran towards each other, they both slashed the other across the chest and stepped back before going at it again. Sparks started to fly everywhere as the two clashed with each other, Cyber Red doing his best to keep the container on his being. Finally the monster grabbed ahold of the ranger and threw him through the air, the ranger hitting a concrete pillar in the building they were in before falling to the ground, groaning as he tried to stand up. Reaching for his belt, he quickly found that the cylinder wasn't there anymore and looked around only to find it in the hands of the monster that he was fighting.

"Thanks for getting this back to me ranger," the monster said as he started to vanish, "it's been fun but now I must take my leave."

"NO!" Cyber Red yelled before pulling out his blaster and firing at the monster.

The shots flew through the air and, thankfully, managed to hit the container right before the monster vanished, causing the ranger to sigh in relief as he stood up and walked demorphed into his civilian mode. Now standing in the place of the red ranger was a young man looking to be about eighteen or nineteen years in age, with shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of faded jeans, some black tennis shoes, a grey long sleeve shirt and a red t-shirt over the long shirt. Walking over to the cylinder to pick it up, when an older man, who looked to be in his late twenties, walked up and picked up the cylinder before he could.

"You know Drake, you remind me of me when I was the red Dino Thunder ranger," the man said looking at the younger male, "you shouldn't be so reckless."

"Hey I got the container didn't I?" Drake challenged as Conner chuckled, "Anyway open that thing and let's see what ranger we saved."

Conner twisted the top of the container and waited as steamed rolled out as the seal was broken, before taking the lid fully off and reaching in to the cylinder. Finally grabbing something, the former red ranger pulled out what looked to be a data chip and sighed as he saw that it was completely white, a blank. Groaning, Drake punched the wall next to him and ran a hand through his unruly hair as he started to pace while Conner put the chip back in its container.

"You're kidding me right, all that for a blank?" The young red ranger questioned turning back to his mentor.

"Calm down Drake, yes it's a blank but it's okay," Conner said as he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "don't worry, we'll save the rest of the rangers in time."

"Yeah I hope you're right," Drake commented, "it would just be really neat to actually meet the past rangers."

"Trust me, it is," the former ranger agreed, smiling slightly, "and since we're on the topic of rangers I think it's time that I start looking for a team to help you."

Pushing off the hand on his shoulder, Drake gave the older man an unamused look, and turned to walk away when Conner spoke up again.

"You can't do it on your own Drake," he said making him stop, "you need a team."

"No I don't," Drake said walking off making Conner sigh.

-Cyber Drive-

It was the last day of school, and most of the students had already mentally clocked out for the summer, not even bothering with listening to their teachers' last minute be safe lectures. In the school computer lab however, sat four students, two boys and two girls, all of them at one computer as the boy in a green t-shirt typed away at the computer. The other three were watching as their friend did something that they didn't quite understand, hoping that he would explain in the near future. Looking at the door, the boy in blue chewed on the inside of his cheek, praying that a teacher wasn't going walk in on them and get them in trouble on their last day.

"Calder come on man just hurry up so we don't get in trouble," the boy in blue said, his eyes shifting between the door and his friend.

"Oh come on, it's the last day of school what are they going to do, throw us in detention?" Calder questioned, as the girl in pink next to him sighed.

"Calder seriously, I don't what to get in trouble," she stated standing up, "I'm out of here before a teacher shows up."

"Kris is right I'm heading out too," the other girl said as she straightened out her yellow blouse, "what about you Merrick?"

Merrick, who was wearing a white tank top and shot sleeve blue button up shirt, nodded and grabbed his backpack before heading to the door with the girls when Calder spoke up again making them stop in their tracks.

"Come on guys this is going to be a prank for the ages," the boy in green said grinning, "Kirs, Amy, Merrick please don't leave me on what is going to be a glorious day."

The three looked at each other and sighed as they sat back down, making Calder's grin widened as he sat back down and started typing away again, the program on the computer screen showing the electrical grid for the school. With a couple more commands put in, Calder sat back and waited as the program ran through the commands one more time before the yes/no box popped up. Just as he was about to activate the command though, the computer shut off and the group jumped as a teacher stood there at the front of the class where the main switch for the computers were.

"Now please tell me you four weren't going to try something stupid," he said smiling at them.

"I know this looks bad Mr. Clymer but I promise that…"

"Save it Calder, I don't want to hear it," Mr. Clymer said stopping him and turning to the hallway, "anyway, why don't you come in here and meets some fellow next year seniors."

At that the others looked passed their computer teacher and saw that a boy their age walk in, wearing a grey long sleeve undershirt and a red t-shirt. The boy looked at them and gave them a confused look before looking back at the teacher who gave him a 'don't ask look.'

"Now then, children this is Drake Kampell, he'll be joining our school next year and I was showing him around," Mr. Clymer said motioning to them, "why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Hi there my name is Kristina Chandler," Kris said smiling as she shook Drake's hand, "but most people here call me Kris."

"My name Merrick, nice to meet you," Merrick said giving him a small nod of his head.

"Amy Morris," the girl in yellow said.

"Name's Calder, if you ever need anything fixed on your computer I'll be happy to help," Calder said shading his hand.

"Right I'll remember that," Drake said with a nod.

"So will you guys finish his tour of the school, I have to head back to the office and finish up some forms for some new computers," Mr. Clymer said grinning.

The others nodded and, with a quick thanks, their teacher left them there, the four friends standing there making sure that he actually went the office before turning back to the new student.

"So tell us, where are you from?" Kris said giving him another smile.

"Well I'm originally from here but I've been traveling for a while now and just got back here," Drake explained sitting down at the computer they were at.

"Wait, if you were here before, then why have we never seen you before now, like in elementary school," Merrick asked, frowning.

"My family traveled a lot, and I was homed school," he told them as the computer turned back on, "the only reason I came back was because my guardian wanted to come back here."

The others looked at each other confused, before turning back to Drake only to see he was typing away at the same program that Calder was typing at earlier. Leaning in, Calder watched as he put in some commands in, and tried to the best of his abilities to figure out what it was that the new student was doing. Thankfully though he was able to read the commands after a while and figure out what it was that he was trying to do. Standing up, Drake smirked and walked over to the window when the some students walked by and the sprinklers went off, making the girls outside scream and run off.

"Whoa! How did you do that, I was just going to shut down the power to the school," Calder questioned as the others looked at Drake in shock.

"Sorry, my guardian asked me to do that, nostalgia or something like that," Drake explained, "So how about that tour?"

The tour went off without any problems, mostly because of Kris's knowledge of the building, being on the student council, and the others followed along to get to know their new schoolmate better. Calder mostly because he wanted to learn how to turn the sprinklers on, Merrick and Amy because their friends were with him. Finally their tour ended in front of the office and Drake gave them a smirk and a nod before walking into the office, telling them he had to fill out a few papers before he left for work.

"Wait you already have a job?" Kris asked amazed.

"Yeah, it's nothing big, my guardian bought a café here that belong to a friend."

"…So he seems pretty cool," Calder remarked as Drake walked into the office.

"I guess," Merrick commented as the group walked out of the school, "he doesn't seem like the type to get along with others though."

"He was quite," Amy agreed as they reached Merrick's jeep.

"I thought he was cute," Kris stated, a small blush on her face.

Amy rolled her eyes, and decided to ignore her friend's comment as they drove down the road and headed into the town so that they could start their summer vacation right. As they were heading down the road though, Merrick was quick to notice something as they drove pass a building and he parked his car. Looking back over his shoulder, he couldn't believe his eyes as he climbed out of the car and confused his friends as he walked back down the road.

"Merrick?" Calder asked as he walked passed him, "Merrick where are you going?"

The three climbed out of the car and chased after him when they noticed where he stopped and why it was that he stopped. Cyberspace was now under a new temporary management, meaning that Hayley had left and they had no idea where it was that she was going or when she was going to be coming back. Seeing that the door was unlocked though, the group walked in and looked around to see that the tables and chairs were where they once were, making them sigh in relief when the back door opened up and an older man with trim brown hair walked in.

"Huh, oh sorry guys we're not quite open just yet, but I promise that we'll be open next week," he said giving them a smile.

"Oh its okay sir, we were just wondering something," Amy said returning the smile.

"Oh and what's that?" the man asked sitting down.

"We were just wondering where Hayley went," Merrick asked the older man, who just seemed to chuckle.

"Hayley, she had to go away for a while, but don't worry she'll be back soon," he said standing back up, "my name's Conner McKnight, I'll be taking care of Cyberspace while the previous owner is gone."

The group frowned, but nodded all the same as Conner bided them farewell and went back into the back as they walked out of Cyberspace and back to Merrick's jeep. But as soon as they were out of the building there was a flash of lights and standing in front of them now as a monster with a small group of robots. Looking around, the monster waved his hand through the air and gave a command.

"Alright Technos, spread out and find that power ranger, Commander Alcon want's him alive," he ordered as the robots started to move out.

Sensing the immediate danger, the group of friends ducked behind a dumpster and hid as the robots walked passed them and started to go through the alleyways. Holding their breath as they passed, the group finally climbed out from their hiding place when they were sure that the robots were far enough away to not hear them. Being the first to regain his composer, Merrick took a deep breath and spoke what was on every one of their minds.

"Okay, what were those things?" he asked as the others finally composed themselves.

"I don't know but whatever they were, they were freaky," Amy commented as Kris nodded in agreement.

"We need to go get the police, maybe they'll be able to help," Calder remarked, trying to think of something that they could do.

"What are the police going to do?" Merrick challenged turning to his friend.

"Aren't there laws about what to do in these situations?" Kris asked, as the boys shrugged.

"Well typically in situations like this, the power rangers are to take care of it," Amy answered biting her lower lip, "but Reefside hasn't had any rangers since the Dino Thunder team and that was years ago."

"So then let's go to the police," Merrick said as they started towards the police department.

They didn't get far however cause as soon as they were out of the alleyway a mass of electricity stopped them in their path as the monster they saw before jumped down in front of them. Seeing the group, the monster gave a laugh as he pointed one of his clawed fingers at them.

"Oh come on now, there's no reason to involve the police," he said as he started towards them, "now then why don't we make this easier on me and you stand there perfectly still."

The group started to back away from the monster, afraid that he would actually attack them and cause some damage when a flash of red appeared above them and kicked the monster in the chest. Landing in front of the four, the group was amazed to see a red power ranger standing in front of them, holding his saber in his hand, pointing at the monster's chest.

"If I remember correctly, the last time we met I ended up winning," the red ranger said twirling his sword.

"Keep dream ranger, I was the one tossing you around in our last encounter," the monster taunted pointing a clawed finger at him.

"Hn," the ranger grunted before turning his head to look at the others, "what are you waiting for, get out of here, I'll take care of ugly."

Running forward, the two clashed as the four ran off out of the alley and down the road when the front door to Cyberspace opened up and Conner walked out, narrowly missing them as they came to a halt. Sensing that the four of them were in trouble, and hearing the sound of a fight nearby, Conner ushered them inside and closed the door before turning to them.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked staring at them.

"We were heading back to my jeep," Merrick started when Calder cut in.

"When suddenly this monster and some robots appeared out of nowhere," he continued, "so we hid behind a dumpster till we thought it was clear when we were attacked."

"That's when this red power ranger appeared and told us to get out of there," Amy finished as they tried to see if Conner believed them.

Looking them over, Conner gave them a quick nod before heading toward the back of the shop, leaving the group there confusing them even more than they already where. Running after him, Kris grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him in his track and making him turn around to face her.

"Look we don't know you that well yet, but we have to help the red ranger," she said with pleading eyes, "I mean he has to have a team right, there has to be some way to help him."

"…He doesn't have a team," Conner told them opening the door to the back room, "but don't worry I'll make sure he gets help."

The four looked at each other as Conner walked into the back, quickly chasing after him so that they could get some more answer out of him. Walking into the back, they watched as he opened a hidden door and started down the steps.

"Mr. McKnight do you care to explain how you are going to help a power ranger?" Merrick asked as he stood up.

"Look I understand that you guys are concerned but don't worry," Conner told them as he turned to face them, "now look right now there's nothing you can do, but trust me, I'll figure something out in time to help him."

"Then let us help you," Kris said stepping forward, "please I want to help."

"You do?" Conner asked surprised.

"We all do," Calder said making the older man look at them for a second.

Conner stared at them for a couple of seconds before chuckling a little and putting his hands in his pockets. He wasn't at all surprised that they wanted to help, he felt something unique about these kids when they first walked in earlier in the day, a skill he had picked up from his own mentor. Shaking his head, he gave them a nod before motioning them to follow him down the stairs. The group walked down the stairs quickly, following the older man when the lights came on and a huge room filled with computers and other things showed itself to them. On one of the larger screens was a video feed of the red ranger fighting the monster and being thrown around but managing to handle his own slightly. When the red ranger hit the ground hard, Kris let out a gasp as he demorphed and showed Drake groaning in pain.

"That's Drake!" she said in shock as the others' eyes were glued to the screen.

"Glad to know that you know his name," Conner said walking over to the computer, typing in a command quickly, "now were you being serious about helping him, 'cause it looks like he could use it right now."

The group looked at each other quickly one last time before returning their attention back to the older man and giving him a nod. Grinning, Conner hit the enter button and, in between him and the kids, a pedestal rose from the ground to revile some morphers on it. The morphers looked to go on their wrist, looking like the lightspeed morphers without the symbol and with a small opening on the side. Next to the morpher laid what looked to be a memory chip each of them a different color.

"Then how would you like to become power rangers and become his team?"


	2. Ep 2 - Get Connected pt2

-Cyber Drive-

The group stood there in shock as they took in what it was that Conner was asking them to do. Never in their life would they have believed that they would become power rangers, the very group people that they had grown up listening to stories about. Taking in their silence Conner stepped forward to clear the air about what he was asking them to do.

"I understand if you're worried," he commented as he looked at them, "but understand I'm not going to force you to do anything that I wouldn't or haven't already done before now."

Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Kris was the first to speak up, taking a step in front of the group and looking Conner straight in the eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you're asking us…a bunch of teenagers, to take up arms and become power rangers?" she asked confused.

"You'd be surprised just how many rangers teams were teenagers when they first started, heck even the original team was just five teenagers with attitude."

Looking back at the group, Kris gulped as she made a decision that could, would, more than likely change her life if she were to say yes. But of course she has already made her choice when she saw who it was fighting and heard that not only was he fighting, but he was fighting alone. Turning towards where the morphers were, she took another deep breath before clenching her fist.

"We only met Drake earlier today, but still I feel that he could be our friend once he got to know us better," Kris commented, "and I for one don't plan on letting a friend fight alone."

With that, Kris reached forward and grabbed one of the morphers, along with the data chip that was colored pink before putting it on her wrist and getting ready to head out to help the red ranger. However, Amy was quick to step in her way and hold out her arm to stop her, making her friend look at her confused.

"Now what kinda friend would I be if I let you go out there alone?" Amy questioned, giving her longtime friend a smile.

Walking passed her, Amy picked up another morpher and grabbed a hold of the yellow data chip before returning to her friend and putting it on her wrist. Glancing over at the two boys, Conner straightened up and looked them in the eyes.

"So what about you two, will you join them?" he asked as the two of the looked at each other, Calder looking excited.

"This...is the opportunity of a life time, I'm not letting it pass," Calder said grabbing the green data chip and a morpher, "what about you Merrick."

The group looked at their friend, who was looking at the last morpher and back at his friends before sighing and giving them a smile of his own.

"Alright, I can't leave my friends to fight without me," he said grabbing the last morpher and the blue data chip.

"Now then, all you have to do to morph is place the data chip in the slot on the side of our morpher and say 'Cyber Drive, get connected,' after that you will be transformed into the Cyber Rangers and be able to fight alongside Drake in the fight against the Viralites," Conner explained as Merrick put on his morpher, "I can't promise that it will be easy but the world is counting on you to protect it."

"No pressure or anything," Amy said as they started towards the exit.

"Oh and guys, be careful okay, you maybe power rangers now but you can still get hurt."

Drake had to admit, he wasn't enjoying the fact that he was being tossed around by his opponent, typically he was the one tossing them around. But lately the Viralites that he had been fighting have been tossing him around more than he would like to admit. He knew why it was too, Commander Alcon was getting annoyed that he was defeating his monster that he started tapping into the ranger powers of those he captured to power up the Viralites he would fight. Standing up, he got ready to morph when he was hit in the stomach and sent flying out into the street where a group of Technos were waiting for him. Grabbing a hold of him, the minions started pushing him around before he was tossed onto the stairway nearby. Groaning, Drake stood up again and notice that the monster he was fighting was now laughing at him.

"This is too fun," the monster laughed, "I don't know what the commander was so worried about, you haven't really put up a fight."

"Sorry to disappoint," Drake said holding his side, "I promise that the next Viralites Alcon sends won't have the same luck you've been having."

"Cocky till the very end, but I promise that I'll be the last Viralites you ever fight," the Viralite said before firing a mass of electricity at the red ranger.

Getting ready for the attack to hit him, Drake was surprised when he was tackled to the ground, making the attack go above them, and making him look up to see Merrick getting off of him. Standing up quickly, the red ranger saw the others running over to them and was shocked to see the morphers on their wrist.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" he asked as the others reached them.

"Well that's a nice way to greet your team," Calder said grinning at them.

"Team?"

The others held out their data chips, surprising Drake as they looked over at the monster he was fighting earlier.

"So is that the thing we're fighting?" Amy asked cringing a little bit as she saw him.

"No, that's what I'm fighting," Drake said turning to face him, "you guys need to get out of here."

"Hey we're a team now," Merrick said stepping in front of him, "you're not alone in this fight anymore."

"I work alone," Drake growled, staring down the boy in front of him, "like I told Conner I don't need a team."

"Drake please let us help you," Kris said grabbing a hold of his arm before he could leave, "we want to help save the world."

Drake huffed, but seeing that the Viralite he was fighting was getting more annoyed by the second, he pushed aside his pride and gave them a nod, stepping in front of them. Noticing the others next to the ranger he was fighting, the Viralite looked them confused when he noticed the morphers on their wrists.

"What's this, I thought I was fighting one ranger!" he commented as they lined up.

"That's where you're wrong ugly," Calder said grinning as he looked at Drake, "so what do you say leader?"

"Alright then, you guys ready?" Drake asked looking to either side of him,

Giving him a nod, the team held up the wrist their morphers were on and held up their data chips, Drake doing the same, twirling it in his hand.

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…RED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…YELLOW!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…BLUE!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…GREEN!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…PINK!"

"Cyber Drive Rangers, Connected!"

The Viralite did a double take as the teens morphed into the Cyber Rangers, each of them getting into a fighting stance on either side of Cyber Red. Clenching his fist, Drake looked to either side of him and gave the others a nod before turning back to their opponent.

"Sorry but it looks like your luck has just run out."

Back in the Cyber World, Commander Alcon, who had been watching this unfold on a screen in front of him, let out a roar of anger as he saw the newer rangers. Slamming his fist into arm of his throne and standing up, starling Gem and Scores, both of whom were standing to the side.

"WHAT? There are five of them now?" he asked turning to them.

"Commander Alcon, we are as surprised as you," Gem said stepping forward, "they must be new to his team."

"Ah have ta agree with Gem on this one Commander," Scores said hesitantly, "ah haven't seen these rangers before today either."

"Fine then," Alcon said turning back to the screen, "let him have his team, they'll all meet the same fate in the end."

Drake was surprised at just how well if felt to have the others behind him, ready to back him up in a pinch. He had been having trouble fighting the newer Viralites and he hoped that with the others that the job would be easier in the long run. Though there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that he didn't need them that he was better off on his own and they would just end up leaving him. Pushing that thought to the side he turned his attention back to the task at hand and pulled out his Cyber Saber.

"Alright let's take this guy down," he commanded as the others pulled out their saber or blaster and charged forward.

With their blasters, Cyber Pink and Yellow fired off a round of shots, each of them hitting the monster in the chest while Cyber Blue and Green attacked with their sabers. Slashing the monster, the two boys blocked his attack and pushed back, causing the monster to stumble back and in range of Cyber Red's blade, slashing him across the back. Falling on the ground a few feet away, the monster stood up and turned to see the newest ranger team standing in front of him.

"Don't think you've won just yet," he said holding up his hands and pointing his claws at him, "DATA HACK!"

"Watch out!" Drake ordered holding up his Cyber Saber.

The others followed his lead and slashed the claws as they got close to them, actually managing the breaking them and make their opponent scream in pain. Backing up, the monster looked at his broken claws before looking back at the rangers and backing up some more.

"Hey now I didn't sign up for this, Technos take them out!" he order before vanishing.

In his place however was now a large group of Technos, all of them charging towards the rangers after their boss left, leaving them to take care of the rangers. Seeing the group of Technos, Drake twirled his saber and turned his head to look at his team.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" he asked, grinning underneath his helmet.

"Oh yeah," Merrick said shouldering his saber.

"What are we waiting for?" Amy asked bouncing on the balls of her feet, "come on let's take care of these things."

"Couldn't say that better myself," Drake said with a nod, "alright rangers, let's take them down!"

The rangers charged into the group of Technos and started to fight them off, each of them splitting up so that they could take out more in a shorter amount of time. Using her Cyber Blaster, Kris back flipped through her group and jumped up on to a car, firing a round of shots into them and hitting each of them. Noticing some more coming her way, she did a flip off the car and landed on one of the Technos coming at her, making the others turn and attack their comrade as she jumped off of them.

"You guys are too bright are you?" Kris asked landing on a ledge of a building next to her, "Too bad for you though I'm top of my class, Cyber Blaster!"

Firing some more shots, the pink ranger took out some more of her opponents and holstered her blaster before jumping off of the building. Not far away from her, Calder was busy with his own group, using one of the Technos that attacked him as a shield against the others as they fired their weapons at him.

"Hey give me a break, I'm new to this," Calder said as he pushed his shield away, "whatever, new or not I still have to do my best, Cyber Saber!"

Running forward, he started to slash he way though the group, taking them down one by one as they came at him. Spinning around he blocked an incoming attack and pushed away the Techno but was pushed back himself, causing him to land on the hood of a car before he pushed himself off to dodge another attack.

"This is awesome!" the green ranger said as he continued fighting, "This power feels amazing!"

"Don't get over confidant Calder, there's still a lot more of them here," Merrick said, the blue ranger shooting some of the minions before they got to close, "these guys are persistent though."

"Yeah, but they're easy to push around," Amy commented as she shot two of the Technos beside her, "with these powers have don't feel like I've broken a sweat."

In a final sweep, the rangers finished off the group of Technos, the rangers holstered their blasters and started to high five each other, excited about their first victory as a team. However in the Cyber World, Alcon stood up and stabbed his sword in the ground as he watched his minions get destroyed by the group of teenagers. Taking a step back, as to avoid any rage that their leader might have, Gem and Scores looked at each other before turning their attention back to Alcon, the western styled Viralite stepping forward.

"Commander Alcon, Ah will personally see to it that Byte is punished for leaving the battle," Scores said grabbing a hold of the gun in his holster.

"See to it that he wishes the rangers destroyed him Scores," Alcon said pulling his sword out of the stone in front of him, "DIGI GET IN HERE!"

At his command, a smaller more scientist looking Viralite, with pure with features, a white lab coat, and some goggles covering his eyes walked in. Seeing Scores leave, Digi looked at Gem, who seemed to be irritated that she was still in the Cyber Fortress, before turning his attention to Alcon.

"Ah, Commander Alcon, how can I serve you?" he asked in a germen sounding accent.

"Download some more Technos and send them to stop those rangers," Alcon commanded turning to the scientist.

"Rangers? As in more than one?" Digi asked confused, "I was certain that Cyber Red worked alone."

"This is a very recent change Digi," Gem said walking over to him, "I advise that you do as he says and fast."

"Wh-Why the nerves of you Gem, as if I would ever do anything but what Commander Alcon says at the highest of speeds," Digi said, appalled at the accusation.

"Then prove it, I want a group of Technos there immediately," Alcon yelled pointing his sword at Digi, "or Byte won't be the only one derezzed."

Drake sighed in relief and was about to demorph when he heard the sound of dial up, he looked up and saw a new group of Technos appear in front of them. Behind him, the other rangers noticed the minions and lined up next to him, all of them getting back into a fighting stance and charging forward to fight them. Watching them on the monitor of their base, Conner watched the group started round two of Technos, trying to think of a way that could help them. Looking over at the container that Drake had taken from the monster earlier, the former ranger opened it up and looked at the data chip that was in it, wondering what would be in it. Putting it into the computer, he grinned as pictures of weapons appeared on the screen and he quickly pulled up the communications program.

"Drake I'm sending you guys a power up," Conner said as Drake took out a couple of Technos.

_"What? A power up, but how?"_ the red ranger asked confused.

"Remember that data chip you secured the other day when we first arrived at Reefside, well you're about to find out what was in it."

"Alright Conner, let's see what we got," the red ranger agreed as some pictures appeared in his helmet, "alright then, CYBER SWORD DOWNLOAD!"

Holding out his hand, Drake watched as a stream of data appeared in his hand and formed a sword, making him grin as he twirled it in his hand and slashed it through the air, taking out the Technos that were about to attack him. Seeing that their red ranger had a new weapon, the others watched in shock when picture of weapons appeared in their visor.

"CYBER WEAPONS DOWNLOAD!"

The rangers grinned as their weapons appeared in front of the in a stream of data, Merrick getting a lance, Calder getting an axe, Amy getting two daggers, and Kris getting a bow. Looking at their weapons, Amy felt a wave of excitement when the group of Technos started towards them, making the group getting into fighting stances and run forward. Using his lance, Merrick spun around to keep the group of minions at a distance when he lunged forward and pierced one in the chest, lifted it into the air and tossed it into the rest of the group. Then stabbing it into the ground, the blue cyber ranger used his weapon to push him into the air and kicked a Techno that was jumping at him in the chest. Not far away, Amy was using her daggers at a high speed, slashing her opponents multiple times before she did a spin kick and knocked them away from her. Twirling her daggers, she looked over and saw that Kris was on top of a nearby building, sniping Technos with her bow, helping out the others as the arrows exploded and derezzed their opponents. The yellow ranger also saw a Techno sneaking up on the pink ranger and quickly threw her dagger, piercing it in the head and making it fall over. Turning around, Kris was shocked to see the minion on the ground before it derezzed and picked up the dagger before turning back to her friend.

"Thanks for that Amy!" She said waving the dagger in her hand, "want this back now?"

"That would be great, thanks!" Amy said as the pink ranger used her bow to shot the dagger back to her fellow female ranger.

Meanwhile, Calder was having a great time, using his axe to crush his enemies, swinging it in a wide arcing motion and slashing any of them foolish enough to get close. Flipping his axe backwards in his hands, the new green ranger slashed his weapon through the air and struck down the Techno in front of him. Standing back up he could see some more heading his way and was about to attack them when he noticed that there was a trigger on the blade and saw that the end of his axe was a barrel.

"Sweet! This things a blaster too!" he said as he pointed in at the group running at him, "Well then let's try this out, FIRE!"

Firing his weapon Calder mentally cheered as the Technos fell to the ground as the others finished off the ones they were fighting. Running over to their red ranger, the group looked around as the minions all burst into ones and zeros, leaving nothing around them.

"So what do we do now?" Merrick asked turning his attention back to Drake.

"We need to find Byte, he should have gotten far, but with that distraction I'm not wanting to take any chances," Drake explained shouldering his sword and placing his right hand on the side of his helmet, "Conner, can you get us a data scan of the city to see if we can pick up where Byte went?"

_"Give me a second Drake…and…he's down town,"_ Conner said making the red ranger nod.

"Thanks, we'll get there as fast as we can," Drake promised when his mentor spoke up again.

_"Be careful guys, there's another Viralite there with him, and it's a strong one,"_ Conner warned them making the other rangers look at each other confused.

"Thanks for the heads up Conner, we'll take care of it," Drake said turning to the others, "alright rangers let's go."

Byte panted as he ran into an abandoned worksite and looked outside to make sure that none of the rangers had followed him. When he felt that the coast was clear he walked out into the open only to be fired upon the second he did, making him stumble backwards and look around to see who it was that attacked him. Who it was though, wasn't who he wanted it to be as he watched Scores walking towards him, his gun out of its holster and pointed towards him.

"Well, well, well, looky at what ah found," Scores taunted as he pulled back the hammer on his gun, "a coward."

"Scores look I can explain, those rangers just caught me off guard," Byte said backing up, "if you just give me another chance I'm certain that I can defeat them."

"Ain't my call partner, commander called it in and ah have ta take you out," Scores said as he readied his trigger finger, "ain't personal, but we can't have a yellow bellied snake in our ranks."

"Please give me one more chance!" Byte begged, his back against the wall.

"Over here I think I heard something," a male voice said making Scores stop and turn around.

The rangers ran around the corner, stopping when they saw the two Viralites, Drake shaking slightly as he saw who the powerful Viralite was that Conner had warned them about. Seeing the red ranger, the western Viralite holstered his pistol and chuckled as said red ranger pointed his sword at him.

"YOU! What are you doing out in the real world?" Drake asked, a slight tremble in his arm as he got ready to attack.

"Ah'm here on the Commander's orders little red," Scores said, turning to Byte, "tell ya what Byte, ya take out the rangers and ah'll see what I can do about get'n ya back in the Commander's good graces."

"Thank you Scores, I promise I won't fail this time!" Byte promised as Scores turned back around to the rangers.

"Now then ah think ah'll leave ya to settle this on your own," he said making Drake growl.

"Where do you think you're going?" the red ranger said running forward.

Just as he was about to land a hit on the more powerful of the two Viralites, the Cyber Sword went through nothing but air as Scores vanished in a stream of data, laughing as he did disappeared from the fight. Running over to their leader, the other rangers looked at Byte as Drake took a calming breath, turning his attention back to the Viralite in front of them.

"So Drake, what's the plan?" Merrick asked readying his lance.

"We finish what we started," the red ranger ordered, "let's do this!"

"Right!"

"Bring it rangers, I'll take all of you down," Byte said readying himself for the fight.

The rangers all ran forward, their Cyber Weapons drawn, and attacked the Viralite all at once, hoping that they would be able to hit him. Byte however, retaliated and struck all of them, knocking them back and allowing him a second strike. Jumping in front of Drake, Calder and Merrick blocked his attack, surprising the red ranger but allowing him a chance to slip pass them and land an attack of his own. Following the red ranger, Amy slashed Byte multiple times before jumping out of the way and allowing Kris to fire her own arrow and pierce their opponent's chest. Pushing up on their weapons, the blue and green cyber ranger each launched their own attack, striking the monster once more and pushing him back, giving the rangers some room. Without hesitation the rangers continued their attack, Byte unable to gain enough ground to block or to attack back. Finally, with a small opening Byte was able to grab ahold of Merrick's lance and spun him around, hitting Calder and Amy and knocking them back before attacking Merrick and Kris. The four all hit the ground, but quickly got up as Drake ran over to them.

"You guys okay?" he asked helping Kris up.

"Yeah we're fine," Kris replied picking up her bow.

"But man that guy can pack a punch," Calder commented as he placed his axe on his shoulder.

"How are we going to beat him Drake?" Amy asked looking at the red ranger.

Drake tightened his grip on his sword wondering what it was he could do when he recalled what other teams before them would do with their own personal weapons sometimes.

"We're going to combine our weapons," he replied holding up his sword, "Conner you have a blueprint for us?"

_"Heading your way Drake."_

On cue, a picture of their combined weapons appeared in their helmets, each rangers readying their weapons. Tossing his axe into the air, Calder watched as Kris's bow combined with it as well as Merrick's lance and Amy's daggers. Drake then jumped up and placed his sword on top and taking a hold of their combined weapons before landing in front of his team, the four of them splitting into groups of two and getting on either side of their leader.

"Wait, what are you going to do with that?" Byte asked backing up.

"You're about to find out Byte," Drake said as the others placed their hands on the shoulder in front of them.

"Ready!" the girls said bracing themselves.

"Aim!" the boys continued doing the same.

"FIRE!"

The blast was enough to nearly knock them off his feet, but with his team behind him, all Drake could fell was the recoil of the shot as it blasted forward and struck Byte square in the chest. With an explosion, the Viralite was derezzed and the rangers all turned away from the flames, the Cyber Cannon still in Drake's hands.

"Cyber Rangers, he's been disconnected," Drake said with a grin.

As Byte was derezzed, Alcon yelled out in anger and slashed a nearby data pillar, destroying it before some a stream of ones and zeros appeared and repaired it. Turning his back to the screen in front of his throne, the Viralite commander let loose a deep throated growl.

"I promise you rangers, the next time you won't be so lucky, " he said walking back to his throne and sitting down, "I promise that I will be free of this accursed place and your world will be mine.

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers walked back down into their headquarters, Conner standing there with a grin as the came into view, the group of teenagers stopping when they saw him. Taking a couple of steps forward, the former ranger's smile grew as he looked over them before speaking.

"I'm proud of you guys, Drake for putting aside your pride and allowing your team to help you and for you four stepping up and taking the mantle of rangers," he said with a nod, making them smile, "but we're far from finished, the Alcon won't rest until he can come to the real world and derezz everyone here, it will be your job to stop any attempts that he might try."

The group grinned at each other, even Drake smirking a little bit as Conner walked over to them.

"I'm sure you're all up to the task?" he asked grinning at them.

"Well guys, what do you say?" Drake asked looking at them.

The four friends looked at each other and smiled before turning back to the two in front of them, Kris stepping forward, looking directly at the red ranger.

"Why don't we say it together?"

Holding out his fist, Drake's smirk grew as they completed the circle and with a nod the rangers cried out…

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

A/N: So real quick like, I will probably be taking concepts from other ranger series but I will try my best not. Anyway R&R please I would really like to know how I'm doing with this story.


	3. Ep 3 - Red Hot & Blue

-Cyber Drive-

The wind whistled through the leaves of the trees as the newest group of rangers followed Conner through the nearby woods. None of them had any idea where the older man was taking them, even their red ranger seemed at a lost when they asked him to give them a clue. After walking through the woods for about half an hour, Conner stopped and the group of teenagers saw what looked to be a homemade training area. Walking a bit farther ahead, the mentor of the group turned to face them before giving the teenagers a smile and motioning with his hand behind them.

"It's not a state of the art high tech training facility, but that's not the point," he explained as the rangers looked at each other confused, "this is a basic sparring area, so that I can get a basic idea about what you are and aren't good at."

"So wait why am I here then?" Drake asked confused, "You know what I can do."

"Be that as it may Drake, I need to see you work with your team," Conner answered folding his arms across his chest, "this isn't a solo act anymore, you need to cooperate with your teammates."

Sensing that he wasn't going to be able to argue with his mentor, Drake took a step back and lined himself up with his team as Conner returned his attention to the task at hand.

"Today won't be too difficult, I want you guys to spar four-on-one another so I can see where we'll need to work on in the future," he finished up as the teenagers nodded, "are there any questions, about the training or anything ranger related?"

"Yeah I have one," Amy spoke up grinning ear to ear, "Yesterday when we had to fight those…robots…"

"Technos, you might want to learn about your enemy Amy," Conner said with a grin of his own, "anyway what about then?"

"Right, well when we got our Cyber Weapons I couldn't help but realize that…well they look a lot like the weapons the original rangers used," the yellow ranger continued biting down on her lower lip, "why is that?"

"Wait, how do you know what the original ranger's weapons look like, none of us were born till at least the Zeo Rangers, if not the Turbo Rangers?" Merrick asked looking at the red haired girl.

"I'm a…well a bit of a ranger fanatic," she explained blushing, "anyway so why do they look like the original weapons?"

"…The chip that Drake captured from the Viralite before he met you had the blueprints for your weapons, these data chips didn't just appear though they had to be created," Conner explained with a bit of hesitation, "a lot of the things you might get, will possibly hold some semblance to past rangers teams."

"That's so cool!" Calder said grinning as Kris nodded.

"Alright then, are there any more questions?" Conner asked glancing at each of them.

When none of the rangers spoke up, he gave them a slight nod before walking up to them and walking pass each of them when he stopped in front of Amy and gave her a nod.

"Alright then Amy I want to see what you can do against…Calder and Kris."

The three made their way to the middle of the area, Amy walking a little bit farther, when the yellow ranger turned to her friends and got into a fighting stance. The other two mirrored her and in a flash they were at their opponent, Calder going low while Kris went high. Seeing the incoming attacks, Amy got ready but was unfortunately a tad bit slow as she was knocked off her feet and hit the ground. Groaning, she took a deep breath before springing back up and getting back in her fighting stance, this time catching Calder's attack but getting blindsided by the pink ranger. The others standing to the side watched as the fight went on for about ten minutes when Conner finally called it and went over to help the yellow ranger up.

"Amy, you need to stop trying to guess what your opponents are going to do and trust in your instincts more," Conner said as the yellow ranger dusted herself off, "we'll try again later, I want to test Kris now."

The sparring matches continued, Kris going up against Drake and Calder, Merrick going up against Amy and Kris, finally it was Calder's turn and Conner called up Merrick and Drake to go up against him. The three got into a fighting stance and the red and blue ranger charged the green ranger, catching him off guard and allowing the two to land a blow on their teammate, sending him sprawling on the ground. Wincing, Conner watched as Calder stood back and blocked an attack from the blue ranger, only to allow the red ranger to grab his ankle and flip him on to his back again. Drake sighed, he was more than ready to end this but he also knew that this match was more for Calder then it was for him. As Merrick attacked the green ranger though, he was able to see a weak point and rushed forward, placing his hand on Merrick's back and pushing the blue ranger forward, knocking the green ranger off balance and allowing Drake to land a blow right underneath his left ribcage. Hitting the ground hard, Calder groaned and rolled onto his side as he held to the left side of his body.

"Sorry about that Calder," Drake said as he helped up the green cyber ranger.

"It's…ow…its cool man," Calder said as he stood up, "just please don't hit me so hard next time."

Merrick glared at their so called leader as he stood up and wiped the dirt off of his shirt before starting to storm his way over to the other two boys in the group. He had no idea what had happened, but he knew that he was suddenly pushed forward and knocked into his friend, while their red ranger took the victory. As he finally reached the red ranger, the blue ranger grabbed a hold of him and spun him around to face him.

"What the heck was that?" he asked glaring at the boy in red.

"I was sparing, just like you," Drake said narrowing his eyes, watching as the blue ranger huffed and started to walk away, "what's your problem?"

"My problem?" Merrick asked spinning around again, "my problem is we have a red ranger who needs to learn how to work as a team with the other rangers here."

"We did just fine out there Merrick," Drake said walking forward and standing in front of him.

"That's not the point Drake," Merrick said pushing him, "I watched you in your fight against Kris and you weren't even considering what Calder could do to help."

"If you got a problem with me as red ranger then maybe we should see who's better suited for it," Drake said pushing back.

"Bring it!"

"Enough!" Conner yelled stopping the two of them as he stepped in between them, "Merrick, you need to understand that Drake has never worked with a team before, but Drake you also need to learn to work with your teammates."

"But Conner…"

"But nothing Drake, now I'm not asking you to do it right this moment, things like that don't always work themselves out that quickly, but in the near future you'll need to understand that your team is here to help," Conner said placing his hand on Drake's shoulder, "you're the red ranger and you're going to need to step up as the leader of the team, and a team needs to trust each other."

Sighing, Drake shoved his hands in his pockets as Conner said they were heading back to the headquarters to have so he could get to know the others a bit better. Meanwhile in the Cyber World, Commander Alcon was watching the rangers on the screen in front of him, a plan growing in his head as he watched the red ranger and the blue ranger go at it. He knew that if he could get the two of them separated from the rest of the rangers then he could easily get them to fight each other. But the question was how was he going to get the new ranger team to separate and get the red and blue ranger alone. When he heard the sound of footsteps he turned to see Digi walking in, a memory chip in his hand, before he stopped and saw that the commander was looking at him.

"That had better be a new Viralite Digi," he growled turning away from him, "I'm in no mood for another one of your experiments."

"Of course Commander Alcon, and I promise you that in my hand is a power Viralite created to destroy the rangers," Digi promised as he held up the memory chip, "In my hand is a Viralite know as Live Wire, he has the power to hack into any electronic and over charge them, making them practically useless."

"Is that all he can do?" Alcon asked tapping his finger on the hilt if his sword.

"Of course not Commander, his wires are so strong that they can even break apart concrete like it was nothing at all," Digi continued, excited about this new Viralite, "not to mention he is able to unravel his body at will to dodge an attack."

"Is that so," Gem said walking out of a nearby shadow, "you really think that a bunch of wires are going to beat the rangers, they beat Byte easily enough."

"Watch your tone you she-devil, I assure you that Live Wire is nothing like Byte," Digi said annoyed at the lack of trust from the female Viralite, "he won't fail in his mission."

"You better hope that he doesn't Digi, Gem I want you to take a group of Technos and head to the real world, while Live Wire goes and attacks another part of the city," Alcon ordered standing up, "with any luck the red and blue ranger will destroy themselves and with them gone the others will follow soon after."

-Cyber Drive-

Conner groaned as he sat down in his chair at the Cyber Drive HQ, wondering when it was that Drake and Merrick were going to stop fighting each other and allow him some peace and quiet. Glancing over at the other rangers, he could see that their expressions mirrored his, praying that their fellow teammates would stop arguing with each other. Typing in a command on the keyboard in front of the main monitor, he spun his chair around as small pillar rose up from the ground and a bunch of memory chips popped out. The others walked over to their mentor and watched as he finally pulled out one and turned back to the computer.

"So what are you doing Mr. McKnight?" Amy asked as he plugged the memory chip in, "Some kind of new weapon?"

"Kind of, I'm trying to finish up the programming on the Cyber Drive Zords," he explained as five blueprints appeared on the computer screen, "the things is I'm not as technologically adept as my friend Ethan, and calling him right now is…well for lack of better words impossible."

"Why did you two get into a fight?" Calder asked confused.

"More like he vanished of the face of the Earth," Conner said with a sigh, "just like the others, what I wouldn't give to have them here helping me."

The three looked at each other, concerned about their mentor's sudden change of emotions, but decided that it was best they didn't press the issue any further. Hearing that the other two were still arguing, Kris was about to turn around and yell at them when a siren went off startling the newer ranger but making Drake tense up. Bringing up a video feed of the city, Conner quickly found what was going on.

"It looks like Alcon has sent Gem this time," he said as Technos appeared next to her, "and she's not alone, better suit up rangers."

The rangers nodded and were about to morph when the sirens went off again, confusing Conner as he tried to find out what was going on this time. This time the video focused downtown and showed a copper monster that looked to be made of wires with one red cybernetic eye the right side of his chest.

"What the heck, why are there two Viralites appearing at the same time on different sides of Reefside?" Drake asked looking at the Viralite.

"Who knows but we need to take care of both of them," Conner commented turning to the rangers.

"Right I'll take the lone Viralite, you guys go take care of Gem and the Technos," Drake ordered activating his Cyber Connector.

"And why do you get to go alone?" Merrick questioned stepping in front of him, "I think I can take care of him faster than you could."

"And I'm the leader here so why don't you do what I said and go figure out what Gem's up too," Drake growled getting face-to-face to the blue ranger.

The two started arguing again, make the rangers and Conner groan when said mentor stood up and yelled.

"That's enough, since you two clearly need to figure out how to work together Calder, Kris, and Amy will go take care of Gem and the Technos, while you two go handle the new Viralite."

"What no way," Both Drake and Merrick said at the same time.

"Yes way, now go" Conner order, leaving no room for argument, "the Viralite is downtown, but I'm not getting a clear reading on him."

The two looked at each other, both of them glaring, but didn't say anything else as they ran out the door to go confront the Viralite. Watching their two teammates leave, the others turned to face Conner who turned back to the computer screen and folding his arms over his chest.

"You guys need to head to the center of town, Gem and those Technos are causing a ruckus," he explained as the others nodded.

"Conner are you sure that…"

"They'll be fine Kris, trust me I know what I'm doing," Conner said cutting off the pink ranger, "you might want to hurry though, don't want to waste any time with Gem out there."

The rangers gave him another quick nod and ran out the back of their headquarters, hoping that their red and blue ranger weren't going to destroy each other in the process of beating the Viralite.

-Cyber Drive-

Drake and Merrick ran downtown, watching out for the Viralite that they were looking for but coming up empty. Slowing down a bit, Drake was going to suggest splitting up when a large group of civilians started running their way most of them pushing the two rangers out of their way. As the group passed them, the two looked at each other, a challenging look in their eyes, and ran the way the people came from. As the two turned the street corner, the finally spotted the copper Viralite, who was laughing as the civilians ran away from the area, not noticing the two boys running towards him.

"Looks like we found him," Merrick commented as they came to a stop.

"Right then lets morph and take him out," Drake said as they activated their morphers,

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

When Live Wire heard the call, he looked up and laughed as he noticed the rangers standing there in front of him ready for a fight.

"Well, well if it isn't the power rangers, Commander Alcon will be pleased that it's you two they sent to fight me," Live Wire said, his red eye shining, "now then let's get started, WIRE LASH!"

The two rangers dodged the attack as a mass of wires crushed the concrete where they were once standing, both of them pulling out their blasters and firing at the Viralite standing in front of them. Live Wire lashed out with some more wires, knocking the blast down to the ground and lashing at them again. Switching his Cyber Blaster into saber mode, Drake ran forward and slashed at Live Wire, but said Viralite's body sprung apart making the blade go through thin air.

"What the?" Drake asked as Live Wire appeared in front of him again.

"Nice try Red Ranger, but with my body I can unravel and dodge any attack you have," Live Wire taunted lashing out with yet another wire and striking Drake across the chest, "now then let's see what you can do Cyber Blue."

"You asked for it," Merrick said running forward and attacking.

Live Wire did the same as before and dodged the attack, making Merrick run pass him and causing the blue ranger to stumble a bit. Turning around, Merrick and Drake attacked at the same time, only fore Live Wire to unravel his wires and making the two rangers slash each other instead of their opponent. Hitting the ground, both rangers groaned and stood back up, glaring at each other as they did so.

"What the heck was that?" Merrick asked pushing the red ranger slightly.

"What are you talking about I was attacking him, you're the one who attacked me first!" Drake said pushing him back.

"Yeah right, I was attacking the Viralite before you were!"

"Hey if you two are just going to fight against yourselves then I'll just head out and cause some trouble," Live Wire said getting ready to leave only to be shot.

"Don't think we've forgotten about you Live Wire," Drake said turning to face him.

"Yeah I'll deal with you before I deal with our so called leader," Merrick said rushing forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Drake said following after him.

-Cyber Drive-

At the same time, the green, yellow, and pink Cyber Rangers arrived at the center of Reefside, quickly finding Gem and the Technos there causing some havoc. As if sensing their presence, Gem turned around to face them and grinned as the rangers stopped about fifteen yards away from her.

"So you're the newest group of rangers," she said looking them over, "I'm curious though, how much is McKnight paying you to work with the red cyber ranger?"

"He's not paying us, we're here because we want to be," Calder said, the green ranger getting in a fighting stance.

"Oh really, your red ranger, who has been working alone for the past year, finally decided to get a team?" Gem taunted, laughing as the girls got into a fighting stance also, "I find that highly unlikely, he always seemed more like the type to work alone rather than with a team."

"Shut up you don't know anything about Drake!" Kris said downloading her bow.

"Yeah, besides we're sure he'll warm up to us soon," Amy retorted twilling her daggers in her hands.

"Oh please I think I would know my enemy just a bit better than some snot nose punks who just joined his team," Gem laughed tapping her dagger on her shoulder, "but let's not focus on red, why don't we focus on how we're going to destroy the three of you, Technos attack!"

"Let's go rangers!" Calder said as they rushed into meet the Technos head on.

Jumping over her group, Kris pulled back on the string of her bow and fired an arrow through a few of the Technos' heads, causing them to spark slightly before derezzing. Spinning around, she pulled out her Cyber Blaster and shot a couple of them before Gem jumped at her and attacked. Using her daggers, Amy slashed some of the bots she was fighting, a flurry of blades going through the air as they fought and the yellow ranger was taking them down one-by-one. Calder was using his axe in its blaster mode, shooting the Technos he was fighting and taking them down before they had a chance to get close to him. Seeing that Kris was fighting Gem, both the green and yellow ranger readied their weapon and charged in to help their friend against the powerful Viralite.

Drake and Merrick groaned as they hit the ground for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Every time they had tried to attack Live Wire, the two rangers had only hit each other with their weapons. Standing up, Drake downloaded his Cyber Sword and pointed it at their enemy before rushing forward to attack, Merrick following close behind him with his Cyber Lance. Thankfully though they didn't hit each other but Live Wire's ability to unravel his body was really starting to annoy them.

"This is pointless we can't hit him, and every time we do we end up hitting each other," Drake panted as they turned to face where the Viralite was standing.

"No really I couldn't tell," Merrick retorted turning his attention to the red ranger beside him.

"Alright I'm getting tired of you Merrick," Drake said turning to the blue ranger, "so why don't you just stay out of my way."

"Why don't you stop acting like this is a solo act," Merrick challenged clenching his fist around his weapon.

"Because I'm better alone!"

"You maybe strong alone but with a group backing you up you could be stronger," Merrick said with a growl, "that's what teams are for, to cover your weaknesses and make your strengths even stronger."

Drake was about to reply but stopped when he went over what he had just been told, along with what Conner had been talking to him for the past couple of days. Tightening his grip on his sword, the red ranger shook his head, much to the blue ranger's irritation, and looked up so that the two rangers were looking at each other.

"Look we'll take about this later," he said making Cyber Blue's muscles tense up.

"No we're talking about this…"

"Later, right now we need to put aside our differences and work toward beating Live Wire," Drake said cutting him off and holding out his hand, "so what do you say?"

Merrick looked at Drake, down to the hand held out in front of him, and then back up to the red ranger before taking a hold of his hand and shaking it.

"Alright then, let's take this bunch of wires down," the blue ranger said before they both turned toward the Viralite.

Seeing the two seemingly make up, Live Wire got ready to attack the two, the wires on his hand coming alive with electricity. The two rangers ran forward, dodging the wires coming their way, Merrick ducking under the wires while Drake took to the air, both of them slashing at him and, even while he was unraveling, managed to finally hit him. Stumbling back, sparks flying everywhere as he was struck, Live Wire looked down and then back up as the two rangers got ready to attack again. Pulling out his Cyber Saber, Drake rushed forward and attacked using both of his blades to attack while, Merrick followed behind using his lance to block their opponent. Unable to attack either of the two rangers, Live Wire decided that it was time to go all out and, as soon as he was able too, he started to course all of his electrical powers through his wires.

"You rangers are starting to really bug me, time to fry your circuits," Live Wire said as he started his attack, "and I'll start with you blue, SHOCK WIRE!"

Merrick braced himself for the attack, holding up his lance in an attempt to block it when a flash of red appeared in front of him. Crossing his blades, the Red Cyber Ranger blocked the attack tensing his muscles as the wires came down on his blades. Looking back, Drake saw Merrick standing there looking at him confused, when the leader decided to speak up.

"What are you waiting for?" Drake asked the blue ranger, "Attack him while you have a chance."

Heeding his advice, Merrick dashed passed his teammate, and attacked Live Wire, sparks and electricity flying everywhere as he did so. Falling back onto the ground, the Viralite held his chest and looked up at the two rangers in front of him. Knowing that he had used all of his charge in the last attack, he made a quick plan to escape.

"Looks like my electric personality isn't working on you rangers, time to bolt and recharge," Live Wire said, vanishing in a stream of data.

Merrick and Drake both groaned as their opponent escaped, both of them demorphing as the data vanished. Running his fingers through his brown locks, Merrick turned to the other ranger and sighed.

"Hey, thanks for the save back there," Merrick muttered as the red ranger rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing to it really, you're my…my teammate," Drake replied, "Look I'm not use to working with others, but I know I need to learn how to, and maybe with you guys I could."

"Well then," Merrick said holding out his hand, "I know that we'll help you in any way possible."

Smirking, Drake reached out and shook the blue ranger's hand, the two rangers sharing a smile when they heard beeping noise making Drake bring his morpher up.

"What's up?" The red ranger asked frowning.

_"You guys need to head to the others, Gem's giving them a harder time then Live Wire did with you two," _Conner said as the rangers looked at each other.

"Alright we're on our way Conner," Drake said, Merrick nodding in agreement, "alright then let's go."

"Right behind you."

Gem was leaving the rangers no room to attack her as she continued with a flurry of blades, each of them forcing the rangers to back away. Attempting to use her daggers to block the attack, Amy was quickly dismissed as she was struck across the chest with one of Gem's daggers, causing her to fly backwards and hit a nearby car. Spinning around, Gem quickly blocked Calder's axe and pushed him back before unleashing a flurry of attacks each of them hitting its intended target. While the female Viralite tossed the Green Cyber Ranger to the side, she quickly turned back around and grabbed an arrow that was flying towards her, smirking as she looked at the new pink ranger.

"Oh how cute, you thought that your friends had caused enough of a distraction for you to attack me," Gem said, throwing the arrow back at her, hitting the pink ranger with her own attack, "unfortunately for you I didn't forget about you pinkie."

Gem started to walk towards the Pink Cyber Ranger, ready to destroy her and rid Commander Alcon of one annoyance before they become too much of a problem. Just as she pointed one of her daggers at Kris though, she was struck by two blades and a lance, knocking her back as Drake and Merrick, both of them having morphed again, landed next to their comrade, the red ranger helping her up.

"You okay Kris?" Drake asked as she took a hold of his hand and stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking," the pin ranger replied with a nod.

The other rangers ran over to the other three, Gem scowling as she looked them over, more specifically the red ranger who she had gone head-to-head with before. She couldn't understand why it was he had suddenly gotten a team, surely one of Conner's doing, but she was going to find out what was so interesting about these four teens. Just as she was about to attack, a stream of data appeared in front of her and Live Wire showed up, turning to his commanding officer.

"Gem I'm sorry but I couldn't finish off the red and blue ranger like you wanted," Live Wire said bowing to her.

"You don't say?" Gem hissed making the Viralite turned to where she pointed her finger.

Live Wire did a double take as he saw the two rangers standing there ready to fighting him again.

"YOU TWO! I just can't get a break," Live Wire complained, a little bit annoyed.

"Yep we're back," Drake said shouldering his sword.

"And this time you're not running away," Merrick said pointing at the Viralite.

"Well with Gem here we're sure to win," the Viralite said, his red eye gleaming.

"Oh no this is your problem not mine," Gem said turning away, "I may not have achieved what I wanted but that can on another day."

With a small cackle, Gem vanished from sight, leaving behind a data stream in her place, and making Live Wire turn to face the five rangers, all of them looking at each other in confusion. Sensing that he had its back against the wall, and with no other options in front of him, the Viralite started to charge up its wires with electricity.

"Alright then, I'll take you rangers down and then Commander Alcon won't be mad at me for running away earlier," Live Wire said as he held up the wires, "now then, SHOCK WIRE!"

Ducking out of the way, the rangers got their Cyber Weapons ready, Drake and Merrick looking at each other and, with a nod, fired their Cyber Blasters at the Viralite, knocking him back slightly and allowing the others to attack him. Making his way over to the pink cyber ranger, Drake blocked an incoming wire with his Cyber Sword, making the pink ranger smile at him from underneath her visor.

"Kris I need you to do something," Drake said kneeling down to face her, "when me and Merrick attack Live Wire, he's going to unravel to dodge, but when he does that I want you to focus and attack his eye."

"You got it Drake," Kris said with a nod, "It's good to see you trusting us with you plan."

"Yeah, it feels good too," the red ranger said giving her a thumbs up before slashing another wire coming their way, "I hope this works, Merrick you ready?"

"Yep, let's go!" the blue ranger said giving him a thumbs up.

The two rangers rushed Live Wire, attacking him as soon as they were close enough, Merrick going in with a pierce attack with his lance and Drake attacking with his both his Cyber Sword and Saber. Seeing what they were doing, both Amy and Calder did a follow up with their Cyber Weapons, making Live Wire unravel again and allowing Kris a clear shot at the eye that was now in the middle of all the wires. Firing off one of her arrows, the pink ranger watched as it flew through the air and struck the eye cleanly, making the Viralite howl in pain as he clutched it while the ranger regrouped.

"Quick, while he's in pain, let's bring them together!" Drake said as they quickly brought the weapons together.

"CYBER CANNON!"

"Ready?" The girls said going to Drake's right.

"Aim!" Merrick and Calder said going to his left.

Placing their hands on each other's shoulder, Drake steadied the Cyber Cannon and readied his trigger finger.

"FIRE!"

With a powerful blast, the Cyber Cannon shot an energy orb that flew forward and struck Live Wire's eye, causing him to burst into a mass of ones and zeros. With a cheer the rangers started to high five each other, unaware of the rage that was coursing through Commander Alcon back at the Cyber Fortress.

"Those rangers are becoming a thorn in my cyber thigh!" he yelled making Gem flinch slightly as his sword missed her by centimeters, "DIGI HAVE YOU FINISHED THAT PROGRAM YET?"

"Yes Commander Alcon," the German sounding Viralite scientist replied holding out a memory chip, "this memory chip hold the programming known as Project Increase, with this our Viralite will grow to the size of skyscrapers."

"Then get to it, I want those rangers destroyed!"

"Alright then, activating Project Increase," Digi stated as he plugged in the memory chip into his computer, "and entering Live Wire's coding…now then grow Live Wire, grow!"

Back in Reefside, Live Wire reformed and grew in size startling the rangers as they looked up to the sky at him.

"Now this is what I'm talking about, I have more power than ever before!"

"He's huge!" Amy commented as they backed up slightly.

"How are we supposed to take him down now?" Calder asked looking at Drake.

"Maybe I can help with that," a voice behind them said making them turn around to see Conner standing there, "now does this bring back memories."

"What do you mean Conner, and what do you mean you can help?" Kris asked confused.

Reaching into his back pocket, Conner pulled out five memory chips, grinning as he held them out to the rangers.

"A story for another time, but these here are to download your Cyber Riders," he explained as they took them, "sorry but it took me forever to figure out the last code for your zords, had to call in some help from a couple of friends, Drake you know what to do."

"You got it Conner," the red Cyber Ranger said with a nod, "you guys ready to do this?"

"Oh yeah!" Calder said excitedly.

"This is going to be so COOL!" Amy said bouncing on the balls of her feet, "the zords are always the coolest part of the ranger arsenal!"

"Well what are you waiting for Drake?" Merrick said slapping his shoulder, "call out the zords."

"Let's do it together," Drake said as the lined up.

"CYBER RIDERS, DOWNLOAD!"

In a hanger underneath a nearby mountain, the lights turned on reviling five huge vehicles, all of them turning on and heading out as the bay doors opened up. In the front was what appeared to be a race car, behind it was a blue jet, a green rover, a yellow bulldozer, and a pink sports car. The rangers appeared in their zords not a second later, all of them looking around their newest arsenal, with a sense of satisfaction.

"Alright, time to kick this into high gear," Drake said as he took control of his zord, "Red Racer online."

"Time to fly high," Merrick said grinning, "Blue Flyer online."

"Oh man with this thing no landscape will be able to stop me," Calder said as his rover ran over a hill area, "Green Rover online."

"I can't believe it, my own personal zord!" Amy said excitedly as she looked around, "Yellow Dozer online!"

"This car is so cool!" Kris said as she lined up next to Drake's zord, "Pink Cruiser online."

With their new zords, the rangers got back to work quickly, all of them attempting one thing or another, Drake and Kris driving around his feet, trying to distract him while Amy and Calder tried to knock his feet out from under him. Up in the sky, Merrick was firing his jet's cannons, hitting Live Wire and knocking him down on to the ground before flying back around and shooting him again.

"You rangers think you can win just because you have some fancy new toys?" Live Wire said standing up, "let's see how you fair against this, SHOCK WIRE!"

Lashing out with one of his wires, Live Wire barely missed Merrick as he managed to fly out of the way just in time, however the close proximity of the attack managed to rattle the blue ranger at the sudden movement.

"Whoa! That was a close one," Merrick commented as he righted his zord.

"Oh man, this guy is getting to close for comfort," Kris said as she skidded her zord out of the way of an attack.

"We need to do something and quick, otherwise he might deal some damage to the zords," Amy commented as she moved her zord behind the Viralite.

"Drake do you have a plan?" Calder asked as he ramped his rover into Live Wire's leg.

"We'll take him out together," Drake replied as he pulled out his zord's memory card, "let's form the megezord."

Pulling out their zord memory cards, the rangers all plugged them into the slots next to steering wheel, the lights coming to life as the zords started to move on their own. Turning around, the Rover separated into two while the Bulldozer attached to it, its blade going behind it as the Cruiser and the Jet attacked to either side of it forming the arms. Finally the Racer drove into an open slot up top, a metal bar coming down and securing it in place. With a puff of smoke, the combined zords started to push into a standing position, the bottom of the Racer lowering to revile the megazord's head, while the Jet and the Cruiser pulled back to revile the megazord's hands.

"Cyber Max Megazord, online!"

"What the heck," Live Wire commented backing away from his new foe.

"Alright!" Merrick said pumping his fist into the air.

"This is amazing!" Amy commented excitedly.

"I'll say," Kris agreed as the two girls high fived each other.

"Alright rangers let's finish this," Drake said as he grabbed a hold of the controls for the megazord.

The Cyber Max Megazord started to walk forward, Live Wire's attacks all missing it as it seemed the megazord was untouchable. Finally the rangers were in position and attacked the Viralite they were fighting, its fist coming up and punching it in the side of the head. Knocking him back, the rangers continued their attack, doing everything they could, making sure that Live Wire didn't have a chance to attack them again. Finally they knocked their opponent down and Live Wire scrambled to get back up again, turning to see that the megazord was right behind him again.

"Oh no not again," Live Wire pleaded as the megazord held out its hand.

"It's time to end this," Drake said pulling out a new memory chip, "Download, Cyber Spear."

With a burst of data, a massive spear appeared in front of the Cyber Max Megazord, the megazord quickly grabbing it, and pointed it at the Viralite in front of it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Live Wire asked backing away from them.

"You're about to find out," Drake replied pushing forward on the controls.

"Cyber Max Megazord, Data Strike!"

Thrusting the spear forward, the Cyber Max Megazord pierced their Viralite opponent through the eye in his chest, effectively destroying Live Wire in a burst of data. Lowering its arms, the rangers inside the megazord were high fiving each other, Drake running his thumb over the top of his visor.

"Cyber Rangers, he's been disconnected."

Alcon yelled out in defiance, not believing that he had been defeated yet again, by this group of teenagers none the less. Gem, who was sitting on top of a ledge in the shadows rolled her eyes as she filled her nails, while her Commander threw his fit in peace. She was terrified of her Commander, but he did tend to throw fits quite often and she found that it was best to let him be when he did. Looking up Gem noticed her fellow commanding Viralite, Scores, standing next to the ledge shaking his head.

"It's like this every time that there Cyber Red beats another Viralite," he muttered tilling his hat down.

"If anything we need to take him out," Gem commented looking at her nails, "the others are newer and therefore easier targets, take out their leader and they'll be easy enough to destroy."

"Well then I'll get Digi right on that," Scores said leaving the room.

Not looking at him, Gem smirked as she glanced at the screen in front of Alcon's throne. Oh yes, she was going to have fun with this new group of rangers.

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers were all sitting in the lounge of Cyberspace, laughing and talking about their latest victory, Drake himself even having some fun as Conner walked in and smiled at the rangers. Walking over to them, he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head as Calder told a really bad joke, sensing that it was time to speak up, Conner cleared his throat and caught their attention.

"You guys did great today, especially you two Drake and Merrick, but don't forget we can't rest just yet, Alcon will do everything he can to stop you guys and find a way out of the Cyber World," Conner explained as they all turned their attention to him.

"So what's Alcon going to do if he gets out of the Cyber World?" Amy asked frowning.

"Yeah I'm curious about that too," Kris said looking at Drake for an answer.

"I'm not clear on the details myself but Conner knows," the red ranger replied pointing at their mentor.

"If Alcon escapes the Cyber World, then he'll digitize you world and derezz the human race to make way for the Viralites," Conner explained sitting down, "it's going to be your job to stop any attack and to close any Cyber Gates that open up."

"Well at least we know that we're at team now, right Drake?" Merrick said, grinning as shoved the red ranger next to him.

"Like I said before, I'm used to working by myself," Drake explained look around the table, "but if you guys are willing to help, then I'm willing to learn."

The rangers all grinned and held their fist in, all of them going in for a group fist bump making the older ranger grin as he stood up and walked behind the counter.

"Well, if you guys are serious about this, then I know a way that you guys and work on team building," he said smirking at them.

"Oh and how's that?" Calder asked confused.

Reaching under the counter, Conner pulled out five pieces of fabric and tossed it to the rangers, all of them catching them and looking at them to see that they were Cyberspace aprons.

"I could always use some help here at Cyberspace, we open up tomorrow."

Laughing, the rangers put on their aprons as they walked over to the counter so that they could discuss what it was that they were going to do when they opened up the next day.

A/N:

Okay I know I said this before but I had a couple of comments asking about this, I am taking a few things from past ranger series, and I will explain how Conner can do this in the next episode. Other than that, thanks for the reviews, I've gotten more reviews in two chapters for Cyber Drive then I did in fourteen chapters for Delta Blast. I don't know if it's because Conner is in this story or what, but the review are appreciated.


	4. Ep 4 - I Ada Copy You

It had been a week since Cyberspace had reopened its doors and the Cyber Rangers were currently busy wiping everything down as they finally closed for the day. In the back Drake and Merrick, who had become friends after their last Viralite encounter, were cleaning up the dishes while Calder, Kris, and Amy were in the front sweeping and moping the floors. Conner, keeping an eye on the rangers, was behind the counter counting the day's income smiling as the teenagers goofed around a little bit. It was good to see the newest red ranger getting along with his team and opening up a little, Conner hadn't seen his smile this much since he first became a ranger and it made him happy to see Drake enjoying himself. What bothered the mentor though was the fact that Alcon hadn't sent any new Viralites to attack Reefside lately, the most he had been send was some Techno scouting parties to look for Cyber Gates, and the rangers had managed to take them down quickly enough with little to no issues. Picking up the money in front of him, the former ranger was about to walk into the back when a very familiar song started to play making him stop for a second, catching the attention of the three rangers out front. Looking over at the others with a frown, Amy walked over to their mentor and gave him a smile, catching his attention.

"You okay Conner?" Amy asked setting the broom down.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" Conner replied with a grin.

"You just kinda stopped suddenly and we could see you starting to frown," Amy explained frowning as he shrugged, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Amy," Conner said making his way to the office, "but thanks for asking."

The yellow ranger frowned as she watched their mentor close the door behind him, cutting him off from the team and leaving the teenagers to finish up their work without him. Walking out into front, Drake flung his towel over his shoulder and looked over at the office before looking over at his teammates, all of them looking at him for some sort of explanation about what just happened.

"Hey now, don't look at me, I just walked in," the red ranger remarked holding his hands up in defense, "so give me a run down, what happened?"

"Well this song came on and I saw Conner freeze so I asked him if he was okay," Amy replied, her frown growing slightly, "I didn't mean to upset him."

Drake folded his arms over his chest and looked down at the floor, closing his eyes as he listened to the song that was playing before he sighed as he realized what the song was.

"Don't take it personally, this song is written by one of his friends, her name is Kira Ford," Drake explained rubbing the back of his head, "just like his friend Ethan, she disappeared without a word."

"Did you know her?" Kris asked confused.

"I knew of her, I knew she was a part of Conner's past but other than that I don't know much about her," he answered sitting down, "there's very little I know about Conner's past, like I knew that he was a ranger and what team he was on, but he won't tell who was on it."

"Wait Conner was a ranger?!" Amy asked getting face-to-face with the red ranger, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"Because I don't know much about it," Drake answered pushing her away slightly, "like I said he won't tell me much about it."

"What team was he on?"

"Amy calm down, Conner doesn't want me to tell anyone, but once he's ready I'm sure that he'll tell us about his past," the red ranger promised standing up, "now come on let's finish up here and go do something afterwards."

The rangers didn't question their red ranger, and went back to finishing their jobs, leaving Conner to count the day's income. After finishing up at Cyberspace, the team left to go and hang out before the day was over, Drake chuckling as Amy and Kris teased Calder as the green ranger went on about his latest computer program. Twirling around, Kris smiled at Drake as she ran back and took a hold of his hand and started to run forward, pulling the red ranger along with her. As the two made their way up front, the red Cyber Ranger looked toward the yellow ranger and notices the gold chain around her neck and the emblem hanging off of it.

"Hey Amy? Is that…is that a tyrannosaurus?" Drake asked catching everyone's attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I got this when I was younger," Amy replied tracing her finger over the emblem, "my mom bought this for me after the red Dino Thunder ranger saved me."

"Wait what?" the red ranger questioned stopping in his tracks, making Kris stumble when she tried to pull him forward, "the Dino Thunder Red saved you?"

"Yeah when I was eight, a monster attacked Reefside as per normal and I was being chased by those minions when a flash of red dashed by me and knocked all of them back," the yellow ranger said with a small smile, "that's when I saw him, the red Dino Thunder Ranger standing right in front of me in a fighting stance, after he defeated those minions he turned around and asked if I was okay."

"Ever since then, Amy has been fascinated by power rangers, trying to learn everything she could about them," Calder explained, shoving his hands in his pockets, "she's a turn ranger fanatic."

"Almost to a point that she gets somewhat annoying," Merrick muttered making Amy glare at him.

"But we love her anyway," Kris stepped in, making sure Amy didn't attempt to hurt the blue ranger.

The rangers laughed, Merrick shaking his head as he followed the team, while Kris lead them to the park so they could hang out until it was dark out. Meanwhile, back in the Cyber World, Commander Alcon was glaring at the screen in front of him while he watched the rangers enjoy the rest of the day. He was tapping on the hilt of his sword trying to come up with a plan to destroy the rangers when he noticed that it was too quiet in the main hall, causing him to look around and see that neither Scores nor Gem was there. Grasping the hilt of his sword and standing up, the head Viralite turned toward the doorway and let out a roar.

"SCORES, GEM GET IN HER THIS INSTANT!"

Walking in, the two Viralites shuddered as they looked at their leader, neither of the two of them wanting to say anything to piss him off even more. Taking a step forward, the western Viralite bowed to the leader of the Viralite race, not looking up as he spoke to Alcon.

"Commander Alcon, what can we do for you?" Scores asked not standing of from his bow.

"For your sake, I hope that the two of you are trying to figure out a way to destroy the rangers," Alcon growled, the blade of his sword resting upon Scores shoulder, "otherwise I might have to start looking for two new generals."

"I promise Commander Alcon that this plan will work without fail" Gem promised stepping forward, "we had Digi make a new Viralite in order to take out Cyber Red."

"Take out the leader, and the rest will follow quickly," Scores continued standing up, "Digi is it finished yet?"

Walking into the room Digi, held up a memory chip and walked over to the computer, placing said chip in and typing in the command before a stream of data shot down from the ceiling and a new Viralite appeared. The Viralite was half black and half white, the black side having a more demonic look to the white human looking side, his black had was armed with a blade on top of it and the white side was armed with a gun. Its red eyes opened up and he looked around until he spotted Commander Alcon sitting on his throne, glaring at him while he waited for the Viralite to speak up. Seeing who was in front of him now, the Viralite ran forward and got down on one knee in front of the Viralite commander before speaking up.

"Commander Alcon my name is Ada, what is it that you wish for me to do?" Ada asked bowing his head.

"Ada huh? Well then you will target the red ranger and you will finish him off, once he's out of the way then you will take out the other rangers," Alcon ordered as Ada stood up.

"Of course, I'll copy his fighting style and take him down, no problem," Ada said before digitizing and heading to the human world.

As soon as Ada left, Gem and Scores walked in front of Alcon and kneeled before him, hoping that he would be pleased with the latest Viralite that he would overlook their pervious failures. Seeing the two of them kneeling before him, Alcon tightened his grip on his sword, making the two generals gulp in fear as he stood up.

"Send a group of Technos to occupy the other rangers so that Ada can take down the red ranger," he ordered turning his back to them, "if this plan works then I might forgive these past blunders of yours'."

"I promise you Commander, Ada will not fail in his mission," Digi said clapping his hands, "the red ranger will fall, and soon the others will too."

"For your sake, you better be right Digi," Alcon growled leaving the room.

-Cyber Drive-

Drake couldn't stop the smile that was plastered to his face as he and his team hung out at the park, enjoying the evening sun while watching some of the children run pass them. In front of him, Merrick, Calder, and Amy were playing keep away, the green ranger having been the unfortunate person in the middle. To his left though Kris was smiling her normal bright smile as she drew in her sketch book, Drake looking at it to see her anime style sketch of the park along with their teammates playing around. Raising and eyebrow, the red ranger continued to watch her work when Kris glanced at him from under her bangs and gave him a smile.

"So why aren't you playing with the others?" Kris asked as she set down her pencil down.

"No reason really, just didn't feel like running around," Drake explained leaning back against the bench.

"Why's that?" the pink ranger asked tilting her head to the side.

"I spent most of last year and some of this year, chasing after Viralites, trying to find a way to save the past rangers," The red Cyber Ranger replied closing his eyes as he relaxed, "I…I guess it's just nice to be able to relax a little bit."

Kris smiled some more and placed her hand on Drake's knee, catching his attention and making him look at her in confusion.

"Don't worry Drake, we'll save the rangers, you can count on that," Kris said, her brown eyes gleaming slightly in the sun.

Drake didn't reply and went back to resting, a small smile gracing his feature as he listened to his friends mess around and the sound of Kris's pencil scratching at the sketch paper. Though his rest was short lived when he heard a beeping noise and he looked at his the three running around stop and look back at him. The rangers all gathered around and Drake lifted his wrist and pressed down on a side button on his morpher before speaking up.

"What's up Conner?"

"Hate to ruin your free time, but Alcon has sent a Viralite and a mass of Technos into midtown, you know what to do," Conner said, his voice coming from the red ranger's morpher.

"We're on it Conner," Drake replied as he stood up, "come on guys let's go."

The teens ran through Reefside and finally made it to the middle of the town, the five of them quick to spot the Viralite laughing as Technos terrorized the civilians running through the streets.

"Come on now, make them scream some more, the rangers will come faster if they know these pathetic humans are scared!" Ada ordered as he threw a nearby mailbox against a light pole.

"Looks like he was expecting us," Calder joked, as they came to a stop, "would be a shame to disappoint him."

"Let's suit up then," Drake ordered as they pulled out their Cyber Keys, "ready?"

"Ready!"

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…RED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…YELLOW!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…BLUE!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…GREEN!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…PINK!"

"Cyber Drive Rangers, Connect!"

"Ah, the Cyber Brats are finally here," Ada teased as the rangers appeared in front of him, "Technos you know what to do."

"Take them down rangers!"

The team ran forward and started their fight against the Viralite minions, the team pairing up while, Drake went for the main opponent. Jumping over her group, Kris pulled out her blaster and shot some of the Technos before landing and switching her weapon into saber mode, slashing some of them while Amy did the same from the other side. Kneeling down, Kris ducked her head as Amy kicked the Techno in front of her, making the minion tumbling over the pink ranger before letting out a bunch of beeps and derezzing. Nearby, Calder blocked an incoming attack before spinning to the right and allowing Merrick to attack with his Cyber Saber, destroying the Techno. However, the green ranger misjudged his speed and ended up falling into a group of nearby minions.

"Hey let go!" Calder ordered as he kicked the minion coming at him before elbowing the one to his right and flipping the one on his left.

"You up for a double whammy?" Merrick asked as he stood on the other side of the Techno.

"Let's do it!"

The two rangers ran forward and kicked the minion on the both sides of its head, causing it collapse to the ground and derezz before them, and making the two high five each other as it did so. Dodge rolling under some of the Technos' staffs, Drake slashed some of the minions with his two weapons and continued forward up until he was close to Ada, the Viralite having stood back while the rangers fought his underlings.

"What's the matter, don't want to get dirty?" Drake asked as he rolled into a fighting stance, "your Technos won't last much longer against my team."

"Oh I'm not worried about your team Cyber Red, they don't interest me at the moment," the Viralite taunted as his arms let out a stream of data and two wrist blades appeared.

Drake didn't give Ada a chance to attack and quickly used both his Cyber Sword and Cyber Saber to attack his opponent, said opponent using his blades to block the red ranger's attack. Pushing back, Ada gave him some room between himself and Cyber Red before slashing at the ranger, who ducked underneath the blades, giving the Viralite enough time to reach around and slash the red ranger across his back. Rolling across the ground, Drake tried to get up quickly but was knocked back down as Ada kicked him in his side before pulling him back up to his feet.

"I'm going to enjoy this Cyber Red," Ada taunted as his hand started to turn to data, "I hope you enjoy feeling powerless."

Drake groaned as he started to feel his energy draining away from him. Grabbing a hold of Ada's arm, he struggled to stand up but was quickly met with a sharp blow to the abdomen, making the red ranger fall to the ground again and demorph.

"Well then, now that that's finished I'll start destroying the rest of your team now," Ada laughed as he let go of Drake, "bye bye red ranger."

"No!" Drake yelled as he attempted to stand up, "I won't let you!"

"Still standing huh, well I can take care of that," Ada said turning back around to face him, "watch this, Cyber Sword!"

Drake's eyes widened as he saw a black version of his sword appear in the Viralite's hand before Ada charged towards him. The red ranger attempted to roll out of the way, but stumbled and was slashed across the chest, making him fly through the air and land on the hood of a nearby car. Rolling off, Drake let out a low groan and soon felt a foot on his back, pushing him back down to the road, and the tip of a blade at the back of his neck.

"I was going to wait for this, but I'll finish you off now," Ada said lifting the sword up as he got ready to finish Drake.

Drake tried to push him off, but found that his strength still hadn't returned yet. Thankfully an arrow flew through the sky and pierced Ada's chest, making him yelp in pain and back away from the red ranger. The others ran over to their leader, Kris helping him stand up, as the other three standing in front of them downloading their Cyber Weapons, ready to protect their comrade. Back at the headquarters, Conner was watching the fight on the computer and as he watched the rangers got ready to protect Drake. Pressing the comm. Button on the computer board he connected to the communication array in the ranger's outfits.

"Guys fall back," Conner ordered stopping the rangers as they looked at each other.

"But Conner…"

"No buts Merrick, Drake's hurt and you need to get him back here," the mentor stated again, "there are sometimes when you're going to have to retreat, and now is one of those times."

Amy looked over at the blue ranger and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a small nudge to tell him that they did need to get out of there. With a growl, Merrick backed up as the Viralite pointed his swords at them, but the rangers quickly grabbed a hold of Drake and ran for it. Lowering his weapons, Ada laughed as he watched the rangers run away from the fight, pulling out a memory chip and throwing it on the ground, allowing some more Technos to appear, ready for action.

"You can run rangers, but with our leader weakened, I'll destroy you and then I'll finish him off," Ada laughed as Gem appeared behind him.

"You let them get away," she growled walking over to the surprised Viralite.

"Gem!" Ada yelped turning around, "well yes it looks like that but I assure you that the red ranger is…"

"That red ranger has been a pain in our side for over a year now," Gem yelled slashing at him with her daggers before huffing, "luckily for you, Digi has found a Cyber Gate."

"Oh boy, a Cyber Gate," the copying Viralite stated jumping in joy, "and you want me to go and find it don't you?"

"Yes, now take this chip and download some Technos, then head to the warehouse district and find it," Gem ordered tossing him a memory chip, "and don't fail, Commander Alcon won't be happy if you do."

Turning away, Gem vanishing from the area, a smirk on gracing her features as she couldn't wait to see what the rangers would do without their precious leader.

-Cyber Drive-

Conner was sitting in his chair as the rangers came in, their helmets off as they helped their leader sit down at the stairs, Kris running to get some water and a rag. Turning around, Merrick frowned as Conner stood up, the blue ranger clenching his fist in anger.

"What the heck Conner, we could have taken him," Merrick challenged, Conner keeping his composure as he looked at the blue ranger.

"Drake was hurt, and trust me I know that it sucks when you have to retreat but there are times when you have to fall back in order to come up with a plan," Conner explained as he folded his arms across his chest.

"The thing was, Drake seemed to be doing okay, and then Ada took a hold of him and the next thing I knew, he had two swords that looked like Drake's," Calder explained making the older man look at him.

"And he attacked Drake, I should have figured that was Alcon's plan," Conner sighed, confusing the rangers, "let me explain, who here knows what the Ada virus is?"

"It's a virus that attacks .COM or .COMMAND files…oh…OH!" Calder answered a sudden realization coming over him, "That's why Ada attacked Drake, if we were a program, then Drake being the red ranger would be considered the .COMMAND file."

"Right, it's not uncommon for the villains to attack one particular ranger in order to throw the others into a disarray," their mentor mentioned as Kris tended to Drake's wounds, "the best thing to do is to is to keep your chin up and stay strong."

"Don't worry, just give me half an hour to rest up and I'll be ready to go," Drake said trying to reassure them, wincing as Kris placed the damp rag on a cut, "well take Ada down with no problems."

"Not until you heal mister," Kris commanded with a glare aimed at the red ranger, "and besides he knows your fighting style he'll be able to take you on easily."

"So then let's think of a way to beat him," Amy suggested sitting down on the stairway, "I mean I know Drake is strong having been a ranger for longer than us, but there has to be a way to beat Ada even when he has his fighting style."

Conner chuckled as he thought about the first time he had sparred against Drake after he had taken the mantel of Cyber Red, this thought alone was enough to make him smile as he replayed the scene in his head.

_Flashback:_

_Drake followed Conner through the mountain range near Angel Grove, the older of the two keeping quiet about where they were going, making the newest red ranger tremble slightly. Drake didn't have much fighting experience and now that he was charged with fighting these…Viralites, and the fight he had just the other day had shaken him up pretty bad. Finally the two stopped as they reached what looked to be like the ruins of an old building, much to Drake's surprise, and Conner turned to face the younger male with a smile._

"_This here, is where the original Command Center once stood, the beginning of the ranger legacy," Conner explained with a wave of his hand, "take a look around Drake, this is a place of legends."_

"_You're pulling my leg right?" Drake asked looking around, "the Command Center was rebuilt by the Space rangers as a museum in tribute of everything the rangers had been through."_

"_Do you really think that they would build the Command Center where it originally stood?" The older man asked with a smirk, "this place is sacred to every power ranger there has ever been, this is where it all started, and just like what I'm doing right now, my mentor brought me and my team here too."_

"_Okay, so why are we here?" Drake asked confused, until a training sword was thrown at him._

"_Sparring match, you need experience and I'm here to help."_

_Drake opened his mouth to ask Conner a question, but was quickly cut of as Conner attacked with a staff. Bringing up the training sword, Drake barely managed to block it, only to be kicked in the stomach and pushed back into a pile of rubble. Looking up, he watched as Conner spun his staff around and slammed the butt into the ground, a smirk ever present on his features._

"_Don't think, trust your instincts and allow your body to move on its own," Conner explained as Drake stood up._

"_Right, got it," the new red ranger groaned as he steadied his sword._

_Conner smiled as the two continued their training session, Drake having hit the ground more times than he would have probably liked._

Conner sat back down in his chair and watched as the rangers talked about how they could take Ada out while their leader was out of commission for the moment. Merrick had suggested trapping him and taking him out that way, while Amy and Calder suggested one of them borrow Drake's Cyber Sword and use the Cyber Cannon to finish him off.

"Would his memory chip even work for one of us?" Merrick asked frowning, "I'm not bashing the idea but we don't want to go in with that plan and have it backfire on us."

"The memory chip will work for anyone on the team, they just have to have it on them," Conner replied sitting back in his chair, "we made sure to program them that way just in case one ranger was indisposed."

"By the way Conner, I have a question," Calder asked turning to their mentor, "how are we able to use objects that look like what the past rangers used? I understand that you have the blueprints but how did you come across them?"

"They were given to me by a man who was a mentor to me right before he had to leave," Conner answered looking at the ceiling, "honestly it should be him here instead of me."

"I wouldn't want anyone else here but you Conner," Drake said trying to stand up, but collapsing to the stairs again, "so I'll give Merrick my Cyber Sword, and you guys take him out with the Cyber Cannon."

"But then we have the problem of a giant Ada" Kris pointed out making the others groan, "Do you think you would be able to pilot the Red Racer?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to pilot my zord by that time," Drake groans as he clenches his side, "but at the moment I think that's all I can do."

"Don't worry Drake we'll take care of Ada, you get some rest," Calder said patting him on the shoulder.

"Right," Drake muttered pulling out a memory chip, "here you go Merrick this is the chip of my Cyber Sword."

Merrick nodded and took the memory chip from Drake, placing it in his pocket along with his Blue Cyber Key, as the other rangers looked at the blue ranger. The red ranger gave him a nod and looked at the computer as the alarm started to go off, Ada appearing on the computer screen with a bunch of Technos in the warehouse district of Reefside. The rangers looked at each other and picked out their helmets before heading out of their headquarters, leaving Conner and Drake to watch the fight unfold on the computer. Ada was laughing as the Technos destroyed crates and terrorized workers, the Viralite throwing some of the boxes out of the way.

"Keep searching you useless robots, that Cyber Gate should be here somewhere," Ada ordered, the minions pushing aside everything in their way to look for any sign of the gate that would free their Commander.

Running down the street, the rangers stopped when their opponents came into view, Ada looking up and noticing the four teenagers down the road.

"Look who it is, where's your leader huh? Couldn't face me could he?" Ada teased, the ranger's tensing up slightly.

"Show's what you know Ada," Calder retorted pointing at the Viralite.

"Yeah if Drake was able to be here then he would be," Kris continued clenching her fist.

"And you would be the one running for the hills," Amy finished tapping one of her daggers on her shoulder.

"Well we'll just see about that, Technos finish them off," the Viralite yelled the Technos pulling out their staffs and running forward, making musical noises the entire time.

"We have to stop them here and now rangers," Merrick said pulling out the Cyber Sword's memory chip, "this one's for Drake, Download Cyber Sword."

Merrick grabbed ahold of the Cyber Sword and rushed forward, striking down some Technos as he headed towards Ada to fight the Viralite. The others followed close behind, fighting off the minions to keep them away from their blue ranger, Kris sniping them from a distance, while Amy was a flurry of motion with her dagger. Using his axe, Calder was making a way for Merrick, the blue ranger using the red ranger's weapon to back up the green ranger. Spinning around, Amy slashed a couple of Technos, making them fall to the ground and burst into data, before another couple of minions grabbed a hold of the yellow ranger and holding her in place.

"What the…oh no you don't," Amy growled, flipping them on to the ground before stabbing them, "no one touches me like that."

Jumping up onto a nearby dumpster, Kris pulled back on the string of her bow and fired some arrows at the Technos chasing her, effectively pinning them to the ground and defeating them. Looking towards Ada, the pink ranger quickly spotted and opening and fired another arrow at the Viralite, hitting him and making him back up before summoning his two swords as the rangers finished off the last of the minions. Lining up in front of their opponent, the rangers got into a fighting stance and charged towards Ada, attacking the Viralite with everything they had. Back at the Cyber Headquarters, Drake was sitting next to Conner watching the fight, his eyebrows furrowing as the rangers kept getting pushed or thrown back. Looking over at the red ranger, Conner placed his hand on his shoulder, catching his attention, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, they can do this," he said looking back at the screen, "it might take them a little but they will defeat him."

"I know, I just wish I was there with them," the red ranger muttered watching as Kris was thrown against a wall, "I mean, I know my fighting style better than anyone and I'm still sitting here watching them get thrown around."

"You're right, you do know your own fighting style better than anyone," Conner admitted folding his arms across his chest, "so how would you beat your fighting style?"

"Easy, I'm strong, and I can handle a few enemies at a time, but if there were a strong group of enemies then I would be over powered and…"

Drake looked at his mentor, who was smirking at the younger man, before turning back to the screen and then heading towards the stairs to leave. Smirking, Conner allowed the red ranger to leave and watched as the others continued to fight Ada, unaware their leader was on his way. With a cry of pain, Merrick smashed into the dumpster and groaned as he attempted to stand up, only for a foot to hit his back and pin him to the ground. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, the blue ranger saw the latest Viralite standing above him, sword ready to strike, while the others struggled to stand up. With a shaky hand, he tried to attack Ada, only for the Cyber Sword to be knocked away as the Viralite kicked it out of his range.

"You know blue, I was hoping to finish off the red ranger first, but I guess this will work out too," Ada taunted as he raised his blade, "adios ranger."

Merrick struggled to push the foot off of his back so that he could roll out of the way, but Ada had most of his weight on him and was holding him down with no wiggle room. Just as he thought the blade should hit him, the blue Cyber Ranger heard the sound of a blaster being fired and could feel the weight lifted off of him. Looking up, he noticed Drake, fully morphed, walking towards him and stopping to pick up his sword before holding out his hand to help Merrick up. The other rangers, who had finally managed to stand, looked over and noticed Drake standing there with Merrick and ran over to the two of them, Kris slapping the side of his helmet.

"I told you that you needed to rest," the pink ranger hissed making him chuckle.

"I'm fine, besides I have a plan to beat Ada," Drake commented patting her on the shoulder, "that, and I obviously couldn't let my team do this without Cyber Red."

"You're going to pay for that Cyber Red," Ada yelled as he stood up, "remember I downloaded your fighting style, nothing you do can surprise me."

"Good thing I don't plan on doing anything then Ada," Drake commented resting his sword on his shoulder, "that's where my team comes in."

"Uh, Drake are you insane?" Calder asked tapping his visor, "We just got our butts hand too us by that guy, with your fighting style."

"Exactly, my fighting style, and I can't believe I didn't think of this before, but if I distract him, then that will give you all a chance to flank him."

"And by flanking him, we'll be able to deal a decent amount of damage," Amy finished up tilting her head.

"Yep, so what do you guys say?" the red ranger asked looking at his team.

The ranger quickly nodded their head and turned to face Ada, the Viralite downloading the two swords and getting ready to attack the group

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you rangers," he said rushing towards them.

The four rangers separated, Drake staying still until he blocked Ada with his sword, the Viralite pushing back against the red ranger. With a hidden smirk, Drake ducked under the two blades catching Ada off guard and allowing his friends to attack the Viralite, before slashing him with both of his own weapons and backing away. Turning around Ada charged at the red ranger again, only to yet again be blocked and attack by the other rangers, making their Viralite opponent start to get angry.

"You rangers, you're nothing compared to me, I will destroy you no matter what," Ada said as he started swinging wildly.

"That's what you think," Drake said they either blocked or attacked Ada, "no matter what you do, the Viralites will not destroy this world."

With one last attack, Kris, Merrick, Amy, and Calder all struck Ada and pushed him back before lining up next to the red ranger. Without a word, Calder tossed his axe into the air, followed quickly by Kris's bow, Amy's daggers, and Merrick's lance, Drake jumping up into the air and placed his sword on top before taking a hold of the cannon and landing back on the ground, the others getting in position.

"This doesn't look good," Ada said crossing his swords to block the attack.

"Ready."

"Aim."

"FIRE!"

With a pull of the trigger, the Cyber Cannon fired a beam of energy, striking Ada and pushing him back as it broke through the blades and hit him in the chest. As the rangers pulled their weapons apart, they turned around, an explosion going off behind them as Ada was destroyed into a bunch of data. In the Cyber World, Digi was quick to plug in the memory chip with Project Increase on it, typing in the command to activate it.

"Grow Ada, your mission is not yet complete," The German sounding Viralite said as he hit the enter button, "grow and destroy the rangers' precious city."

"Now no one can stop me," Ada yelled as he reformed and grew in size.

"Let's call the zords," Drake ordered as they pulled out their memory chips.

"CYBER RIDERS, DOWNLOAD!"

"Cyber Riders, online," the rangers said as they landed in their zords.

"Bring it on rangers," Ada said as he attempted to stomp the Red Racer

"Whoa," the red ranger said as he swerved out of the way, "I think it's time to form the megazord."

"That might not be a bad idea," Amy said as she attempted to flip Ada on to the ground.

"Cyber Riders combine!"

Plugging in the memory chip into their zords, the lights on the command board flashing to life as the Cyber Riders moved together and combined into the megazord. Standing up, the Cyber Max Megazord got into a fighting stance, summoning its spear before walking towards Ada and attacking. Using his wrist blades to block the spear, Ada moved in to attack, but was quickly pushed back as the Cyber Max Megazord kicked him back.

"I think it's time I downloaded all of you," Ada said as he grabbed a hold of the meagzord.

"Man and here I thought he couldn't get uglier," Kris groaned as they attempted to free the megazord.

"Our shields are going down," Calder commented as an electric current started to go through the megazord.

"We need to break free," Drake growled as he spun the steering wheel in front of him to move the megazord.

"I don't think so rangers," Ada laughed, kneeing the megazord and making it fall to the ground, "this time I will be the victor."

"Keep dreaming Ada, you couldn't beat us before and you won't beat us this time," Merrick taunted as the megazord stood up.

Picking up the Cyber Spear, the Cyber Max Megazord pointed its spear at Ada before walking towards the Viralite, jabbing the weapon towards his chest and piercing the Viralite. Stumbling back, Ada attempted to attack but was knocked back again as the megazord back handed him, giving the Cyber Max Megazord enough room to charge up its final attack.

"Let's end this," Drake ordered as the spear started to glow a light blue.

"DATA STRIKE!"

"Oh, NO!" Ada yelled as the spear went through his chest, making him explode into data.

"Cyber Rangers, he's been disconnected."

Back in the Cyber World, Alcon roared in anger as he slashed his sword through the air, destroying a nearby pillar. Turning back to the screen in front of him, he glared at the Cyber Max Megazord, wishing nothing more than the ability to be able to go to the real world and destroy the rangers himself.

"Mark my words rangers," he growled tightening his grip in the hilt of his sword, "I will destroy you, and then your world will be mine!"

After the zords returned to the hanger, the rangers walked through the downtown area, watching as families started to head home after a long day. Sitting down an a nearby bench, the red ranger smiled as he watched a couple of twins ran passed them, the two pretending to be rangers themselves, making the group chuckle as they watched them.

"Man I got to say, Ada was not easy," Calder said as he rolled his shoulder.

"But you guys did a great job, even when one of your teammates couldn't be there at the start of the battle," Conner said walking over to them.

"And in the end, if I wasn't able to show up, I'm sure you guys could have handled him," Drake said looking at his team.

The others quickly agreed, the newest group of rangers putting their fist in a circle, not noticing the woman under a nearby tree watching them with a smile. Placing her hands on either side of the hood on her hoodie, the woman kept her eyes on the group, more specifically, the older man that was with them. As the group went their separate ways to head home, the woman finally pulled back her hood to reveal her long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"So that's the newest group of rangers huh?" She asked, her smile still there, "I'll have to keep an eye of them for a little while longer then."

Turning to walk away, the woman glanced back to look at the ranger's mentor, her smile falling a little bit as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry my Tyranno, but I'll have to stay hidden for just a little while longer," She whispered, walking away from the park.

A/N: First off, sorry if I got her eye color wrong but I couldn't really find it anywhere. Secondly, chapters might take a little longer to get out now that school is starting up for me next Monday, but I will do the best I can. Anyway R&R please.


	5. Ep 5 - The Start of a Problem (1)

-Cyber Drive-

Alcon glared at the screen as he watched the past few fights against the rangers, more specifically he watched their fighting styles, each of them unique in their own way. He watched as the pink ranger sniped her opponent with her bow and arrow, the yellow ranger become a flurry of motion as she used her daggers. He watched as Cyber Green crushed the Technos around him with his axe before blasting ones farther away with its blaster mode, and as Cyber Blue twirled his lance above his head before bringing it down and slashing the group of minions around him. Finally he watched as Cyber Red used his swords to slash through his opponents to make a way to the Viralite. He tapped his fingers along the armrest of his throne as he watched Viralite after Viralite get destroyed, his anger growing with each scene played before him. Alcon was growing frustrated with this group of rangers, wanting nothing more than to destroy them with his own hands and to destroy their precious world.

"Those rangers, if only there was a way to destroy them, a warrior strong enough to show them just how pathetic they truly are," Alcon growled as he watched the megazord destroy Byte.

Hearing his commander, Digi looked up from his programing station, a grin forming as he started to type away at his keyboard, trying to find the perfect monster for his commander. Finally he found one, a Viralite that had a reputation of never losing a battle against his enemy, the perfect monster to take out the rangers. Looking at the screen, a samurai looking Viralite appeared, the Viralite having wield two swords much like Cyber Red had started to do.

"If this doesn't defeat that pesky red ranger then I don't know what will," Digi muttered as he put in a memory chip to transfer the Viralite to the main computer, "oh, Commander Alcon will be so happy with this one."

"With this one what Digi?" Alcon roared catching the scientist off guard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Commander Alcon, I didn't believe that you would hear me," he replied bowing to his leader, "I merely have thought of a Viralite that will give the rangers so much trouble that there will be no way that can win."

"Any what Viralite may that be?" Gem asked from up on her ledge as she sharpened her daggers, "If I may point out that the rangers have beaten all of the Viralites you have created so far."

"Silence Gem, I want to hear about this new Viralite," Alcon ordered standing up, "so then Digi, impress me, what kind of destruction can this Viralite cause."

"Oh he's not a new Viralite, you might remember him Commander, his name is Actifed," Digi answered as he held up the memory chip, "he was a deadly warrior, who would cut down his enemy with his twin blades."

"Ah yes I remember Actifed, and if I recall he had a high sense of honor, never attacked an opponent who was unarmed," Alcon recounted clenching his fist.

"Ah, Actifed was a fine warrior, if'n he attacked his dang enemy," Scores grumbled tilting his hat down, "blasted idiot had the chance to finish off an opponent but refused since he didn't have a weapon."

"Yes, but there may be a chance that I can modify his programming so that he will destroy the rangers even if they don't have their weapons," the scientist Viralite suggested as he plugged the memory chip in and brought up Actifed's programming.

Typing away at the keyboard, Digi worked quickly as he moved some of the programming around and tried to make it to where Actifed would attack the rangers no matter what. When he felt that it was finished, Digi hit the download button and Actifed appeared in the middle of the room, before looking at Alcon and bowing to him.

"Commander Alcon, what is it that you wish for me to do? Actifed asked lowering his head.

"There is a group of humans interfering with me destroying the real world, I want you to find them and make sure that they never interfere again," Alcon ordered, making the Viralite tense up.

"I will do as you say Commander Alcon," Actifed replied before vanishing.

-Cyber Drive-

Drake panted as he stopped on the side of the walkway to catch his breath after jogging for five miles. Checking his pulse quickly, the red ranger grinned as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and started down the path again, waving at some of the others that had taken advantage of the beautiful weather to go out and exercise as well. Jogging through the park, Drake stopped as he noticed a small boy getting bullied by some of the bigger kids who were playing soccer, the older boys not allowing him to play.

"You're too small to play with us," the one who appeared to be their leader said pushing the boy, "why don't you go play somewhere else."

The smaller boy didn't say anything, instead with his head down he walked away, not noticing Drake stepping in front of him, making him walk straight into the brown haired teen. Looking up, the kid stared at Drake as he looked and him, to the group of kids playing soccer and then back at him.

"So why are they not letting you play?" Drake asked making him frown.

"They say I'm too small to play soccer with them," the kid replied looking down again, "they're just being bullies though."

"Bullies huh?" the red Cyber Ranger asked looking back at them before kneeling in front of him, "What's your name?"

"Caleb," The boy answered.

"Well Caleb don't let them get you down," Drake said patting him on the shoulder, "bullies are just people who fed off the weakness of others, the key is to remain strong no matter what, and stand up for what's right."

Caleb looked up at Drake, his eyes wide as the older boy stood up and smirked at him, ruffling his hair before taking off. Getting back on the walking path, Drake stopped yet again when he noticed Kris standing there smiling at him.

"Wow, who would have thought that Drake Kampell, the red Cyber Ranger, has a heart," the pink ranger teased as he walked over to her.

"Yeah well, don't go spreading that rumor around," he said smiling at her, "so what brings you here?"

"Oh you know figured I get some drawing done," Kris replied as they started to walk down the path, "what about you?"

"Wanted to jog."

Nodding, Kris looked straight ahead, her sketch book under her arm while the two talked about different things. Glancing over at the pink ranger, the red Cyber Ranger felt a tug at the back of his mind as he thought of something. He understood why Amy had joined the team, but he wasn't sure as to why the others had joined. Sure there was the fact that they were friends beforehand but he still wanted to know if there was another reason for her joining.

"So Kris, if I may, can I ask a question?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Well you just did, but I assume I can allow another one," the pink ranger replied laughing slightly, "so what's on your mind?"

"I know why Amy joined the team, being saved by a ranger before and becoming fascinated by them, but what about you, why did you join?" Drake asked as they came to a stop, Kris stopping in front of him and spinning on the balls of her feet to face him.

"Well…I guess it's because I wanted to help a friend," she replied giving him one of her brightest smiles.

"Figures Amy would be the first to grab a Cyber Connector," the red ranger said with a chuckle.

"Actually, I was the first to pick up a Cyber Connector," the pink ranger explained with a wink.

"Wait you, I thought Amy would have been the first to take up the mantle…then what do you mean you wanted to help a friend?"

"I wanted to help you, even if we weren't friends at the time I knew in my heart we could be," Kris responded, causing Drake to look at the ground.

"I…well I…thanks Kris," Drake said rubbing the back of his head, "that means a lot to me."

Kris's smile didn't fade as they continued their walk through the park, enjoying the morning air and nice weather and each other's company. Neither of them hearing the dialup sound as Actifed appeared in the park, hidden from sight of the civilians. Looking around, the hidden Viralite spotted the two teenagers and gripped the hilt of his swords, pulling one out and charging up an attack. Slashing his sword, Actifed sent the energy towards the two unmorphed rangers, missing them but causing an explosion to happen making them stop to avoid the attack. Looking around as civilians started to run away, Drake and Kris were shocked as they saw a Viralite walking towards them, both swords having been drawn.

"You two are power rangers are you not?" Actifed asked pointing his sword at them.

"And what if we are?" Drake asked as they got into a fighting stance.

"Then you will fight me here and now," the Viralite responded not moving an inch.

"You're going to wish you hadn't run into us," Kris commented as they got ready to fight.

"No, I will not fight you like this," Actifed stated confusing the two rangers.

"Um…weren't you just wanting to fight us?" The red ranger asked furrowing his brows.

"It is true, I want to fight you, and even though I know they had messed with my programming, I will not attack an unarmed opponent," he explained, "so morph and then we will fight."

Looking over at Drake, Kris frowned as she lowered her guard slightly, the red ranger doing the same as he looked over at the pink ranger.

"Should…should we morph?" Kris asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"We don't have a choice, we need to take him down and if we need to morph to do that then so be it," Drake responded clenching his fist.

"Alright then," Kris muttered as they pulled out their cyber keys.

"Cyber Drive, get connected!"

Now morphed, the two rangers got back into a fighting stance, Actifed attacking soon after, making them duck out of the way. Pulling out his Cyber Blaster, Drake fired his weapon at the Viralite, the duel wielder quickly slashing all of the attacks in midair before they could hit him. Switching the weapon into saber mode, the red ranger slashed at their opponent, the two blades coming into a cross formation to block his attack before he pushed Cyber Red away from him. This allowed Kris to get close and attack him, but Actifed merely grabbed a hold of her and tossed her to the side, making her land next to Drake, the red ranger catching her before she hit the ground.

"It's like he's not even trying," Kris groaned as they stood up.

"I know, but we can't give up," Drake agreed cracking his knuckles, "come on we have to make sure he doesn't get away."

Actifed didn't budge an inch as the two rangers attack him again, the Viralite using his swords to block their attacks, moving his body to keep up with them. Switching her saber back into a blaster, Cyber Pink fired her blaster, Actifed quickly slashing the attack again before slashing her across the chest. Rolling across the ground, Kris pushed herself up and reached out for her blaster only for the tip of one of Actifed's swords to appear in front of her.

"I would not advice you pick that up Cyber Pink, my fight with you is over," the Viralite said as the pink ranger looked up at him.

"What about me?" Drake asked attacking Actifed, his opponent quickly blocking the red ranger's attack.

"I must admit Cyber Red, you seem to be able to fight against me, but victory will be mine in this battle."

The two continued their fight, Actifed showing that he was more than capable of matching the red ranger move for move. When the Viralite suddenly got the upper hand and slashed Drake across the chest, the red ranger hit the ground and rolled to a stop, Kris running over to help him up. Just as it seemed Actifed was going to finish the two rangers off though, a series of blaster shots were fired, making him stop as he attempted to block all of them. Looking around, he finally spotted the other three rangers running over to their comrades.

"So the rest of you have finally joined us," Actifed remarked pointing his sword at them, "good, now maybe I will have the fight I have been looking for."

"Guys!" Kris said excitedly.

"About time you got here," Drake teased as Merrick helped him up.

"Sorry, but the park is on the other side of the city from Cyberspace," Merrick retorted, pushing Drake's shoulder.

"Hey guys hate to interrupt, but let's focus on the Viralite in front of us," Amy groaned, stomping her foot.

"Yeah and has anyone ever noticed that enemies seemed to stand there while we talk something out?" Calder pointed out tapping the side of his helmet.

"We'll figure that out later, right now we need to deal with Actifed," Drake ordered pulling out a cyber-chip, "let's download our weapons."

"Right!" the others said pulling theirs out.

"Cyber weapons download!"

Actifed watched as the rangers downloaded their weapons, his attention immediately grabbed by the red ranger as he dual wielded his bladed weapons. Tightening his grip on his swords, the Viralite kept his gaze on the red ranger as the group of five charged towards him, his blades moving quickly to block each of their attacks. Slashing a couple of arrows out of midair, he turned and struck the yellow Cyber Ranger before doing the same to the blue ranger, and turned around to block Calder's shot from his axe. At this point, Drake used this opportunity to attack and the two duel wielders clashed in the middle of the park. Pushing down against the red rangers swords, the Viralite watched as his opponent used his strength to push back and push them apart. Actifed didn't even blink as he was sudden surrounded by the rangers, all of them ready to attack in mere seconds, that was if he didn't charge up his own attack and struck all of them before they could attack first. Hitting the ground, the rangers were forcefully demorphed making the Viralite look around at all of them before turning away.

"Is that all you got rangers?" he asked as he started to walk away, "I had hoped for more."

"Where do you think you're going?" Drake yelled as he stood up again, "we're not finished here."

"On the contrary Cyber Red, we are finished here for now," Actifed replied looking back at him, "but believe me when I say that the two of us will fight again, and next time your teammates won't be there to back you up."

Before Drake could even morph to fight again, the Viralite vanished in the normal stream of data, leaving the rangers there to lick their wounds as they all stood up and looked at the place where Actifed once stood.

"Man what was his problem?" Calder asked looking over to the others.

"No idea, but something is up with him," Amy groaned clutching her arm, "he was really strong, it was like he wasn't even trying when he was fighting us."

"I don't think he was," Drake stated rubbing his shoulder, "come on maybe Conner can shine some light on the situation."

-Cyber Drive-

"What does he think he's doing?" Alcon yelled as he watched Actifed leave the rangers, "he was supposed to destroy them and he just left them there."

"I assure you Commander Alcon that I have no idea what is going on," Digi promised as he backed away from the leading Viralite, "I don't know what happened, I was sure that I had worked it into his program to attack the rangers even if they didn't have their weapons."

"Isn't it obvious," Gem said sauntering in, "he overpowered your reprogramming, I may not have been around when he was first created but he does seem strong enough to know when his program has been messed with."

"Oh like you would know Gem, you don't even have a…"

"That's enough Digi, I want a new Viralite and I want a squadron of Technos in the real world this instant," Alcon ordered making Gem frown, "Actifed will be sorry for not following his orders."

"Of course Commander, and I have just the Viralite for the job," Digi replied inserting a memory chip into the computer, a silver Viralite with a scanner on his chest appeared in a stream of data.

"Scanners the name, tracking's my game," the Viralite said taking a couple of steps forward, "now then who's the guy you want me to track down?"

"You will go to the real world with a squad of Technos and you will find Actifed," Alcon demanded with a wave of his hand, "bring him back to me alive, and if the rangers get in your way, take them out."

"You got it sir," Scanner said leaving the room along with Digi.

Gem watched the two leave and then turned to face the Viralite leader, a question in the back of her head bugging her. What was it that Digi was about to say before the Commander had cut him off?

"What is it Gem, I don't want to be bothered right now," Alcon growled looking over at her.

"Commander…what was it that Digi was about to say to me, what is it that I don't have?"

"That is none of your concern Gem, now leave I wish to be left alone," the commanding Viralite said dismissing her.

"But Commander…"

"ENOUGH!" Alcon yelled stand up, "You will leave my presence this instance and will not speak another word about what Digi was about to say."

"I…yes Commander," Gem muttered bowing her head and leaving the room, "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

-Cyber Drive-

Conner sat there in his chair down in the Cyber Drive headquarters while he listened about this new Viralite that had appeared. It wasn't uncommon for one of the ranger's opponents to show a sense of honor or the desire to face a certain ranger, out of the ordinary yes, but not uncommon, and it seemed like it fell to the red ranger yet again.

'Oh well, at least it's not another ranger,' Conner thought shaking his head, 'knock on wood.'

"Well the good thing is that you guys are okay, and we'll just have to come up with a plan to combat him the next time he pops up," Conner said leaning against the arm of his chair.

"But Conner you don't understand, this Viralite was powerful," Drake explained from his place on the stairs, "it was like he was up there with Gem and Scores."

"And the last time we fought Gem we got our butts handed to us," Calder pointed out, "so how are we going to be able to fight a Viralite that's just as strong as them."

"It's not impossible Calder, it's just going to take a bit of thinking that's all," the ranger mentor explained looking at the all of the rangers, "but if you guys are right, it seems that he's more interested in Drake then the rest of you."

"Yeah why is that?" Amy asked frowning, "I mean I know he's a duel wielder like Drake but why else would he only target him."

"Maybe that's it," Kris said standing up, "Drake's also duel wielder, and that's not an easy skill to master, maybe seeing him with the same skill he's wanting to prove he's stronger."

"But I'm not a master, I just kind of…well it just felt right when I first did," Drake explained running a hand through his hair.

"You may not be a master a duel wielding right now Drake, but I've watched you fight, you move seem natural when you use both of your bladed weapons," Conner said catching his attention, "maybe all you need is an instructor."

"It's not like any of us know a duel wielding master though," Merrick pointed rubbing his wrist, "not a lot of people use swords for fighting anymore."

"Maybe not, but let me look into it," the older man said with a nod, "I think I might know someone who can help you with a bit of training."

The rangers gave him a nod back, the sirens going off as the computer screen went live and showed a new Viralite appearing in town. Turning to the rangers, Conner gave them the go ahead and the group left their mentor, the former ranger reaching for his cell phone to make a couple of calls. Having morphed along the way, the rangers headed straight to where their new opponent would be, stopping only when they finally reached their destination and saw the Viralite down the street.

"Well, well if it isn't the rangers, come here to play?" Scanner asked as he sized them up.

"Yeah right, like we would ever play with the likes of you," Merrick retorted pointing at the Viralite, "you Viralites can just disappear for all we care."

"Now that's just mean, I think it's time someone taught you some manners blue," the Viralite replied pulling out a memory chip and downloading some Technos.

"Mean or not we're still going to defeat you," Drake said shouldering his Cyber Sword.

"That's what you think, I have a mission and I don't plan on failing," Scanner said back pointing at the rangers, "Technos take them down."

"You know what to do rangers," the red ranger said as they jumped into action.

The ranger, having fought the Technos multiple times by now, made quick work of the minions, each of them either blasting of slashing the musical robots before. The pink and yellow ranger teamed up and used their blasters to take them out while not far away, Drake and Calder used their Cyber Sabers to break through their opponents. Having gotten farther than his teammates, Merrick was taking down Technos one by one trying to clear a way to get to the Viralite they were fighting. Finally, the last minion fell, and the blue ranger charged towards Scanner, the Viralite getting caught off guard allowing Merrick to land a few attacks on him, making him roll across the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow…I know that I was supposed to take care of the rangers if they got in my way, but I didn't sign up for this," Scanner complained, Merrick running over to confront him yet again.

"What's the matter, you're not giving up just yet are you?" Merrick taunted ready to take the Viralite on again, "come on I need a punching bag after losing to that other Viralite."

"A punching bag! I am not a punching bag," Scanner yelled stomping his feet, "Oh I'll show you who's a punching bag."

Downloading his Cyber Lance, Merrick blocked the incoming attack, twirling his weapon over his head as he pushed Scanner away from him. Lowering himself into a crouching positon, the blue ranger lunged forward and went into a series of attack, the Viralite matching him blow for blow until they landed back on the ground. The two skidded away from each other and quickly went back at it, Merrick pulling out his blaster and firing at Scanner, pushing his enemy back before Scanner put up a quick shield, catching the blue ranger off guard and allowing the Viralite to attack him. Getting punched in the chest, Merrick flew through the air and landed in a bunch of crates, the crates breaking underneath him. Seeing that the blue ranger wasn't going to get up, Scanner noticed that the other rangers were running over to them, quickly seeing their comrade on the ground. Running over to Merrick, Amy helped him up as the others got in front of them and got into a fighting stance, ready to take Scanner on.

"And here I thought that you would be a tough fight," Scanner laughed as he taunted them, "I guess that attack was just a fluke."

"We'll see about that," Drake said as the four rangers rushed forward.

Scanner dodged the attacks easily enough, wondering why it was he was about to run away before, attacking the rangers when they got close enough. Much to the rangers' annoyance, Scanner was starting to deal more damage than before, pushing the back as Merrick finally started to stand up.

"Oh man, I got to get in there," Merrick muttered as he picked up his lance.

The blue ranger joined the fray, adding some assistance but ultimately when the Viralite saw an opening, he took it and pushed all of the rangers back away from him. The rangers hit the ground hard and Scanner stood in front of them laughing at the situation.

"I thought you rangers were supposed to be strong," Scanner laughed as he started to charge up his attack, "well then I'll just have to finish you off here and now, Sensor Shock!"

"Watch out!" Drake ordered as the rangers tried to dodge the attack.

Scanner was quicker though, and the attack struck the rangers and forced them to demorph as they all hit the ground yet again.

"Well then it looks like I'm done here," Scanner commented as he turned away, "Now then, time to go find that traitor."

Before the rangers could do anything, Scanner disappeared in a stream of data, leaving the rangers and failing to notice his target appearing on top of a nearby building so he could watch the fight. Seeing the rangers get defeated, Actifed turned around and shook his head in disappointment as he started to walk away.

"Was I wrong to believe that the red ranger was good enough to fight me?" He questioned placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, "No, I'm certain that he is a worthy opponent, he just needs to train some more. Until then I will wait for him to grow stronger."

Standing up the rangers groaned in pain as they regrouped all of them with looking like they have had better days.

"What just happened?" Amy asked confused.

"I'll tell you what just happened, we just lost against two power Viralites in one day," Calder groaned rubbing his arm.

"Well what are we going to do, if we can't beat them then how are we going to save the world?" Merrick asked looking at Drake.

"I don't know but right now we need to get back to headquarters," the red ranger said frowning, "come on rangers let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2…

A/N: After rereading my past chapters of Cyber Drive, I realized that I have spent a lot of the time focusing on Drake. After this three part arc is finished I will be starting to focus on the other rangers so we can get to know them a little be bit better, I'll even be dealing with some of the Viralites. I have planned to work this to about 20 to 21 chapters and then starting up the next part of this story in Power Rangers Super Cyber Drive (yes I'm do a super series), which will be around the same amount of chapters as Cyber Drive. Anyway R&R, and I hope you're ready for a Special Chapter next time.


	6. Ep 6 - Legacy of Power (2)

A/N: Alright let me just first say that what happens in this chapter is a revamp of an already made episode and I in no way own what happens. With that being said, this chapter might be a little different as there are some sessions that I have not watch, I'm currently watching Jungle Fury having skipped Overdrive. Therefore information on sessions that happens after Dino Thunder might be short and choppy, most of the information I got was from The Morphing Grid, and Linkara's History of Power Rangers. Other than that I do hope you enjoy the special episode of Power Rangers Cyber Drive.

Commemorating over 20 years,

May the power live on forever.

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers all sat on the stairs in their headquarters, looking dejected as they recalled their most resent defeat at the hands of not just one, but two, power Viralites opponents. Sitting in his normal chair, Conner looked at the teenagers as they didn't say anything, instead choosing to sit there in silence.

"It was awful Conner," Kris said with a sigh, "not only did we lose against Actifed, but we lost against Scanner also."

"I mean it's like we didn't have a chance," Merrick commented clenching his fist, "it felt like we could have beaten Scanner but the second he got mad, he turned into this fighting machine."

"Don't get down guys, like I said before rangers have lost battles before but they always came out on top in the end," Conner explained leaning forward, "and so will you guys, you just have to think of a way to fight them."

"But how? Actifed is super strong and fast and Scanner is too," Calder pointed out looking at their mentor.

"I have something in the works," the older man told them as he noticed Drake's downcast expression.

None of the rangers said anything, all of them sitting there and replaying the fights in their head and tensing up as they recalled their defeat. Sensing that the team was too disappointed to listen, Conner stood up and turned to the computer, typing in a command making a column rise from the ground. Pulling out a DVD from the column, he walked over to the rangers and held it out to Calder, the green ranger frowning as he took it and looked up at their mentor figure.

"So I can see you guys are upset, that's understandable, and I'm waiting for someone to stop buy and drop something off, so I want you to watch this," Conner said as he looked at all of them, "consider it a history lesson."

As Conner left the rangers in the headquarters, Calder looked at the DVD and noticed that lightning bolt on the front. Looking at the others, the Green Cyber Ranger walked over to the computer and put it in, the rangers watching as what looked like a foot print of a dinosaur appeared before the picture changed to show Conner.

_"My name is Conner McKnight, and if you're watching this, then that means that Alcon is trying to find the Cyber Gates to free himself. The video is a history of not just my life, but the life of many, many other."_

"Okay, so we're going to learn more about Conner and some of his classmates?" Merrick asked confused.

"Just watch the video, if I'm right then Amy you're going to love this," Drake commented folding his arms over his chest.

"What do you…"

_"A history of the Power Rangers."_

"Okay, now I'm interested," Amy stated, her eyes glued to the screen.

On the computer screen the image of Conner disappears and is replaced as five teenagers are shown falling into the Command Center. They are then all shown with their suits appearing on them.

_"The story begins in Angel Grove, when the evil space witch Rita Repulsa was released from her prison on the moon and set her sights on the planet Earth. It was then that five teenagers with attitude were chosen to be the first to take up the mantle of Power Ranger and protect the planet from her attacks."_

[The video changes to show the five original morphed Power Rangers appear followed by Alpha jumping in the Command Center. The five rangers are then shown fighting Putties.]

_"With guidance from the intergalactic being known as Zordon: Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Ann Hart, Billy Cranston, and Jason Lee Scott bravely defend the Earth from Rita's attack."_

Calder paused the video and leaned back as the others looked at each other, the yellow ranger bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's…that's really them! The ORIGINAL rangers!" Amy said excitedly making Kris smile.

"But I don't get wasn't there six rangers in the original team?" Calder asked turning the chair around to look at them.

"There was but he didn't come until later, keep playing the video I'm sure it will explain," Drake said as Calder turned back around.

"Alright then, let's continue our history lesson."

[Rita then appears standing on a rooftop.]

**Rita:** Tommy. I have chosen you.

[Rita's staff then abducts Tommy. Tommy yells.]

"_After losing several battles against the rangers, Rita stepped up her game by creating her own evil ranger."_

[Tommy is then shown as the Green Ranger fighting the other Power Rangers.]

_"Tommy was commanded to destroy the other five rangers, and he almost succeed, but the other rangers didn't give up on him."_

[A morphed Jason is then shown using his Power Sword to knock the Sword of Darkness out of a morphed Tommy's hand. Tommy's sword then vanishes. The five original rangers stand together unmorphed looking proud.]

**Zack: **Rita's spell is broken!

[Jason helps Tommy up.]

**Jason: **You okay Tommy?

**Tommy: **What's happened to me?

**Jason: **You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita.

**Tommy: **After everything that's happened.

[The other rangers begin to stand near Tommy.]

**Jason: **Tommy we need you. It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?

[Tommy and Jason then shake hands. The team of six rangers are then shown posing together.]

_"Destroying the Sword of Darkness, the rangers freed Tommy from Rita's evil spell, and a new era of Power Rangers started. Unfortunately the green ranger powers were only temporary."_

[Tommy as the Green Ranger then falls to the ground hurt. Then the Command Center is shown as the other rangers are shown standing in front of Zordon.]

**Zordon: **As you were aware the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends I present to you the White Ranger.

[The five rangers then shield their eyes from the bright white that comes into the Command Center. The White Ranger then appears before the rangers. He then slowly removes his helmet to reveal himself to be Tommy.]

**Tommy**: Guess who's back?

**Zedd: **Try to escape this Power Rangers!

[Serpentera is shown attacking. The six Power Rangers are shown getting the Sword of Light from the statue that's holding it.]

"_When a new villain named Lord Zedd showed up, and three of the rangers leaving, it was time for the team to find a new source of power."_

[Rocky, Adam, and Aisha then teleport into the Command Center. Tommy sees the three and smiles.]

**Tommy: **Rocky. Adam. Aisha.

**Aisha: **Isn't this incredible?

[Tommy is then shown using the sword, sending the red, black, and yellow rangers into Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.]

"_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward."_

[Rita and Zedd are then shown in their palace combining their glowing staffs.]

**Rita and Zedd: **By the power and force of lightning make our monster grow!

[Rito Revolto is then shown becoming huge. The Thunder Megazord is then shown being destroyed.]

"_Rita and Zedd teamed up and formed the rangers' most powerful enemy yet, bringing along Rita's brother Rito Revolto, and even though the new team fought bravely it wasn't enough, Rito destroyed their zords."_

[The rangers see their zords being destroyed.]

**Kimberly: **Noooo!

**Tommy: **Looks like we lost more then our zords. We lost our powers.

[The ninja temple is then shown as the rangers begin to stand around Ninjor.]

**Ninjor: **Your journey is about to begin.

[Ninjas outfits begin to appear on the rangers.]

"_But a Power Ranger never gives up, and the team set out to find the ancient ninja warrior Ninjor, and with the quest came new powers, new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

[The rangers in their ninja outfits then jump in the air and begin attacking the Tengas.]

_ "With new enemies though came new friends, and with Kim leaving Katherine was the only choice to take up the mantle of the pink power ranger, but it wasn't long before the rangers' own command center was under attack."_

[The Command Center begins to shake as consoles explode. The rangers and Alpha stumble around slightly.]

**Zordon: **You must evacuate the Command Center.

**Adam: **We can't leave you!

[Alpha then quickly presses some buttons.]

**Alpha: **Teleportation sequence activated.

[The rangers then teleport out of the Command Center and then outside. The Command Center then explodes and the rangers fall back.]

"_With the Command Center destroyed, and their ranger powers gone, it was time for the next chapter in the power ranger history to begin."_

[The rangers in the ruins of the Command Center find the Zeo Crystal. Tommy holds up in a good mood.]

**Tommy: **It's all here. This is incredible.

[The ground beneath the rangers shake. It then opens up and the rangers fall down a large hole.]

[The rangers then stand in front of several Zeo Morphers in the Power chamber and look up at Zordon who is talking to them.]

**Zordon: **Rangers. The power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you. It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination.

[The Zeo Crystal glows into five parts above the rangers' heads. Then the rangers are shown in their Zeo Ranger outfits without their helmets.]

**Billy: **Okay guys. This is the first test of your new powers.

[The rangers hold out their morphers.]

**Zeo Rangers: **Power Rangers Zeo!

[The morphers activate. The morphed Zeo Rangers then stand together.]

**Zeo Rangers: **Power Rangers Zeo!

[Tommy and a person wearing a bandana and sunglasses are shown running from attacking Quadra Fighters and Cogs.]

"_The new Zeo powers were just what the rangers needed to combat their newest foe, King Mondo and his Machine Empire, but when the time came for reinforcements, it was time to call upon an old friend to help them."_

[Tommy is shown in the Power Chamber.]

**Tommy: **The new Gold Ranger's right here.

[The person walks into the Power Chamber taking off their sunglasses and reveals them self to be Jason.]

_ "Jason returned to assume the title of the gold Zeo ranger."_

[Jason is shown as the Gold Ranger jumping from an explosion with his Golden Staff. Some of the rangers are then shown at their High School Graduation cheering with other high schoolers.]

"_With high school graduation coming up, the rangers were ready to face the world, but not before one last run, it was time to shift into turbo."_

[The Power Chamber flashes as the Turbo Zords begin to appear. The Turbo Zords are then shown take off super quick. Divatox is shown in her Submarine laughing as Lerigot uses the power of his magic key. The rangers are shown receiving their powers after that followed by appearing together in their Turbo Ranger outfits, then shows Justin standing in front of them.]

**Justin: **Guys. I'm the new blue ranger.

"_The older rangers were gone, but with their new power and the help of a new friend, the Turbo Rangers were able to fight against the evil space pirate Divatox and her army of Piranatrons."_

[Piranatrons are then shown on bikes shooting at Tommy in his car. Tommy falls out hurt. Kat is shown fighting Piranatrons.]

**Kat: **Tommy! Look out!

[Behind a rock T.J. and Cassie are watching.]

**T.J.: **I can't just stay here and do nothing.

[T.J. and Cassie begin fighting the Piranatrons while Tanya and Adam have Ashley and Carlos get kids to safety.]

"_When it was time for some of the rangers to leave and live out their lives, T.J., Cassie, Ashely, and Carlos were chosen due to their courage and heart to take their place on the team, and to take their place in the ranger family."_

[Dimitria is shown talking to the Power Rangers.]

**Dimitria: **You've been asked to select an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor.

[In a bright flash the four new rangers appear in the Turbo Ranger outfits in front of the old rangers.]

**Dimitria: **We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family.

[Tommy steps up to talk directly to T.J.]

**Tommy: **I wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger.

The video pauses, as the teens look at each other, each of them with a look of awe at what they had just watched. Running his hand through his hair, Drake looked back at the computer screen and couldn't help but feel a sense of honor at being able to watch how the rangers first started.

"Man, I knew that the Ranger history was big but this…this is…wow," Amy whispered as Kris nodded her head.

"Did you know about this Drake?" Merrick asked looking at the red ranger.

"No, Conner kept a lot of the rangers stuff locked away, said that I could only see it when the time was right," Drake explained sitting down on the stairs again, "and to think that the originals were younger than us when they started."

"But weren't the rangers who took the place of the originals…they were part of the Space team," Calder commented, "what about Andros the red ranger."

"Looks like we'll have to keep watching in order to find out," Kris said hitting the play button.

[The screen shows Divatox and her army preparing to attack the Power Chamber. The Turbo Rangers are shown in the Power Chamber watching the Piranatrons coming in.]

"_Divatox was tough, and her Piranatrons relentless, and in an all-out attack they managed to not only take out the Turbo Rangers' Command Center, but their powers too. With the rangers' destruction, Divatox took to space with Earth's ultimate destruction in mind."_

[The Power Chamber is then shown exploding followed by the rangers' suits and powers disappearing.]

**Carlos: **We have to go to the Samarian planet.

**T.J.: **We've gotta stop Divatox before she comes back.

[The Nasada shuttle is shown ready for launch as the rangers run towards it. The rangers except Justen get into the shuttle as it prepares for lift off.]

"_The rangers left Earth for their most dangerous mission yet, leaving behind the world they knew…"_

**Carlos: **Goodbye Justin.

"…_forever"_

[In space the shuttle is shown being dragged towards the Astro Megaship as the rangers watch from a window.]

**Cassie: **It's pulling us in.

[Andros the Red Space Ranger appears in front of the rangers and begins to fight them.]

"_Their journey was treacherous and the line between friend and foe was thin."_

[Astrotema's ships are shown attacking the Astro Megaship as it lands on a planet. Quantrons get close to the ship while inside Andros prepares to leave.]

**Andros: **Open the outer space hatch.

[The rangers step up.]

**T.J.: **We're coming with you.

"_However Andros proved that he could be more than a friend to the team, he was just the mentor they needed in their next adventure against their strongest foe yet, Astrotema."_

[Astrotema appears in front of the captured rangers.]

**Astrotema: **Destroy them.

[The Astro Megaship reappears firing at the Quantrons. Andros then comes rushing out with the Astro Morphers. The rangers then stand together ready to morph.]

**Andros: **All right. Let's rocket.

[In a flash the five Space Rangers stand together.]

**Space Rangers: **Power Rangers! Keeya!

[Most of the Space Rangers are then shown in front of a strange tube. Ashley wipes a part of it seeing the head of a new ranger.]

**Ashley: **Who is he?

**Andros** (v.o.)**: **His name is Zhane. He's the Silver Ranger.

[Zhane is then shown coming out of his deep freeze followed by him fighting a monster with his Super Silverizer destroying the monster in an explosion. He's then shown turning around without his helmet on smiling.]

_ "With the help of Zhane, the Space Rangers managed to defeat Astrotema, and save the Earth, but deep in space another battle was just beginning."_

[A vortex appears showing Miranoi. The five Lost Galaxy Rangers are then shown standing with their Quasar Sabers glowing.]

_ "On the far off planet Miranoi, five new heroes Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai obtained the Galaxy Sabers, and were chosen to become the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy."_

[In a flash the five young adults turn into Lost Galaxy Rangers and take quick poses.]

_ "With their combined forces they fought their mortal enemy Trakeena."_

[Trakeena is then shown in her ship.]

**Trakeena: **Nothing can stop me this time. Nothing!

[Terra Venture is shown crashing onto a moon. Leo then begins fighting Trakeena in her green form.]

_ "When Trakeena took on her most horrifying form and threaten to destroy Terra Venture, it took Leo and his battleizer to save the colony."_

[Leo's armor grabs onto Trakeena. Leo's sweating face is then shown under his helmet.]

**Leo: **Fire!

[There is a huge explosion. From the rubble Leo emerges with part of his helmet damaged. He then gives a thumbs up to the other rangers. The video then switches to show a submarine then heads towards the underwater aqua base.]

_ "The danger was far from over though, back on Earth an elite team was being brought together to fight against an invasion of demons."_

[Captain Mitchell is shown talking in his briefing room to the young adults.]

**Captain Mitchell: **Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them.

[Captain Mitchell then shows profile pictures to the rangers followed by their Rescue Morphers.]

**Captain Mitchell: **Because of your skills you've been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city. These are your Rescue Morphers. This city needs you.

[The rangers begin to stand up.]

**Carter: **I'm in sir.

**Kelsey: **Me too.

**Chad: **I wanna help.

[The rangers are then shown in the city ready to morph.]

**Carter: **Ready?

[The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers then stand in front of the explosion of a monster they just defeated.]

_ "The Lightspeed team need one more to complete their team, it was time to use the power of the Titanium Ranger, and Ryan was the only one for job."_

[Ryan is shown chained up looking mad. He's then shown with his morpher ready to morph.]

**Ryan: **Titanium Power!

[The screen switches to show Jen talking to Wes outside his mansion.]

**Jen: **My friends and I are from the year 3000.

The video paused again, Calder the ranger to stop the video this time, as he looks at the screen with an expression of amazement.

"Whoa rangers from the future?" he asked excitedly.

"This is so exciting I'm learning so much about the rangers!" Amy said smiling brightly, "Come on I want to watch more!"

"Start the video again before Amy explodes," Merrick commented shaking his head at the yellow ranger's excitement.

**Jen: **We're trying to capture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us.

[Jen turns to look at Wes.]

**Jen: **We think you may be the only one who can unlock these Chrono Morphers so we can defeat them.

[Wes stands in front of the other Time Force Rangers as Jen holds out his Chrono Morpher.]

**Jen: **It's yours.

[Wes puts it on with enthusiasm.]

**Wes: **Woo!

[The morphers all glow together.]

**Morpher Computer Voice: **DNA confirmed.

[The rangers all stand in front of Ransik's gang.]

**Jen: **Ready?

**Other Rangers: **Ready.

**Time Force Rangers: **Time for Time Force!

[The morphed Time Force Rangers all stand together followed by standing in front of an explosion.]

_"Rangers from the future, went back to the past to capture a group of escaped mutants and bring them to justice."_

[In an explosion Eric is shown flying to the ground near several Cyclobots. Followed by that the Quantum Morpher appears on his arm.]

**Eric: **Quantum Power!

[In an explosion Eric emerges as the Quantum Ranger.]

_ "But it took a modern day hero to help the rangers finish the job, though Eric had to learn that a ranger's greatest virtue isn't the power, but being able to help mankind."_

[The screen shows the early Wild Force team talking.]

**Alyssa: **We need a fifth ranger.

[Taylor lands near the group.]

**Taylor: **Calm down guys.

[Taylor then demorphs showing she's looking tough.]

**Taylor: **I say we're doing just fine the way we are.

[Cole morphed is then shown along with the other Wild Force Rangers defeating an evil Org.]

_ "Using the power of the ancient animals, Cole, Taylor, Danny, Aylssa, and Max, fought Master Org, a being who wanted to pollute the world to power up his army of orgs. The final ranger, a warrior from the past known as Merrick, uses his animals and became the Lunar Wolf."_

[Merrick is then shown with his new morpher.]

**Merrick: **Wild Access!

[The six Wild Force Rangers then all stand together and then in a flash behind them are their six main Wild Zords. They then all roar together before the picture changes to show Cam giving the Wind Rangers their morphers.]

**Cam: **These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers.

**Tori: **Yeah right.

**Dustin: **Yes. See. I knew it dude. I was right. Power Rangers are real.

[Sensei stands in front of the rangers as they stand with their morphers proud.]

**Sensei: **From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers.

[The Wind Rangers are then shown attacking a monster and Kelzacks together.]

_ "When the Wind Academy was attack, and the students taken, it took three unlike heroes to use the powers of wind, earth, and water."_

[The Thunder Rangers are shown on their Tsunami Cycles.]

**Hunter: **Lets show these posers how it's done.

[The Thunder Rangers begin attacking the Wind Rangers.]

_ "It was the power of thunder though, that gave them their toughest challenge yet."_

[The Thunder Rangers are shown in Ninja Ops holding Cam. The unmorphed Wind Rangers stand ready for battle.]

_ "But their greatest enemies…"_

[The Thunder Rangers demorph.]

**Tori: **Blake?

[Hunter pushes Cam away.]

**Hunter: **Leave him. We've got what we want.

[Hunter morphed is shown falling to the ground.]

**Hunter: **It's coming back. Era. Erg.

_ "…Became some of their greatest friends."_

[Cam is then shown putting on the green amulet.]

**Cam: **Sorry to spoil your fun.

[Cam then begins attacking Kiya with the power of the green amulet. He's then shown jumping to the ground as the Green Samurai Ranger.]

_ "When their powers were taken, and Earth on the verge of destruction, another friends, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the power of samurai."_

[All of the Ninja Storm Rangers are shown fighting Lothor.]

"_In their last fight, the rangers made their greatest sacrifice."_

[Shane, Tori, and Dustin stand in front of a powerful Lothor.]

**Lothor: **I have your ranger powers.

**Shane: **We may not be Power Rangers. But we still have power. Power of Air!

**Dustin: **Power of Earth!

**Tori: **Power of Water!

[The rangers' ninja powers begin to pick up Lothor.]

**Wind Rangers: **Ninja powers. Keya!

[Lothor is then thrown into the Abyss of Evil. The rangers then see a huge explosion. The Ninja Storm story ends on the computer screen.]

[The video the switched the show Conner again, this time looking like he was deep in thought.]

_"Not long after the Ninja Ranger's victory, a dinosaur hybrid named Messagog showed up with a plan to bring the world back to the age of the dinosaur. It was then clear that it was time to invoke the power of the dinosaur again."_

[The screen changes to show Conner, Kira and Ethan picking up their dino gem and morphing for the first time.]

_"Me, Kira, and Ethan were chosen by the dino gems to protect the Earth from Messagog's plans. It wasn't easy but our team fought hard and unlocked amazing powers.]_

[The video show the rangers fighting, transforming into their super dino mode, before showing Tommy appearing out of midair]

**Elsa: **Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?

** Tommy: **I may be old, but I still got it.

_"It was with the help of Dr. Tommy Oliver, and Trent that we were able to finally able to combine our powers and save the world."_

The video paused once again as everyone turned to look at Amy, who's eyes had went wide as she watched Conner appear on the screen as the red Dino Thunder Ranger. The yellow ranger turned to face Drake, who looked at her ready for whatever reaction that she might have with this new revelation.

"You knew, you knew all this time that Conner was the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and you didn't tell us?" she asked walking towards him.

"Amy calm down, I'm sure Drake has his reasons," Kris said stepping in front of her before looking back at him, "you do…don't you?"

"…I'm sorry Amy, I wanted to tell you, but I had to remain quiet about Conner being the red ranger," Drake explained looking at Amy, "You got to understand that he's been hiding from Alcon for the past couple years after escaping the Viralites, he's been working on a way to save the past rangers and can't risked being caught."

Amy looked at Drake and sighed before nodding in defeat and pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Right. I…I just would have like to have known so that I could have properly thanked him for saving me," she said apologetically.

"I understand, so why don't we finish this history lesson?" Drake asked patting her on the shoulder and making her nod.

"_However trouble doesn't sleep and in the year 2025 the space Emperor Gruumm had set his sights on the Earth."_

[The S.P.D. Rangers are shown morphing for the first time and sounding off.]

"_With the help of two reformed criminals, S.P.D. B-Squad fought back to protect the Earth."_

[The video then changes to show Doggie Cruger going into his own morphing sequence]

**Cruger:** S.P.D Emergency!

_"With the help of their leader Doggie Cruger, and their SWAT mode, the S.P.D rangers managed to not only beat Emperor Gruumm but also to take out his team of evil power rangers."_

[Switches to show s foggy forest]

_"Back in the present, it wasn't the power of technology, but the power of magic that was at stake, and five teens Nick, Xander, Chip, Maddie, and Vida stepped into the world of magic to protect the world they know."_

[The video show the rangers fighting Hidiacs using their magical powers. The image then changes to show Maddie kissing a frog and Daggeron becoming human again. Then shows Nick fighting Koragg before he transforms back into Leanbow.]

_"The Master was strong, and the ten Terrors were just as bad, but with the help of the Ancient Mystics, and from the citizens of the forest and Briarwood they managed to use their magic to defeat the Master with the one thing he wanted most."_

[Andrew Hartford jumps from pillar to pillar before reaching the Corona Aurora and taking it from its stand.]

_"When Dr. Andrew Hartford found the Corona Aurora and the brothers Flurious and Moltor were released, he knew that he had to form his own team to find the missing jewels of the crown. Recruiting professional spy Will Aston, stunt double Dax Lo, racer Ronny Robison, and genius Rose Ortiz, Andrew was ready to travel around the world to find the jewels."_

[Mack twirls his morpher before running it down his arm.]

**Mack: **Overdrive, Accelerate!

"_But it was his son Mack that took the mantle of Overdrive Red Ranger, and led the team in the search to complete the crown."_

[Two of the Corona Aurora gems are show changing a dragon like monster back into a human, then shows Tyzonn morphing for the first time.]

"_When an Intergalactic Response member named Tyzonn, was transformed back from his monster form, he at first refuse to join the team. But when the chips were down, Tyzonn learned that the past can't be changed, and quickly joined the team."_

[The scene of a beautiful temple can be seen before showing a bunch of students training]

"_When the evil Dai Shi was released from his containment, Casey, Lilly, and Theo were sent to train in Ocean Bluff under their new master RJ. Fighting against Dai Shi wasn't easy and the Jungle Fury rangers faced trail after trail to become masters."_

[Casey, Lilly, and Theo fight off a group of Rinshi, using their animal spirits. Then the video changes to show Dai Shi attacks RJ, messing with his wolf spirit and turning him into a wolf, and Dominic saving Fran.]

"_When Jarrod was freed from Dai Shi thanks to Casey, the rangers did their best to finish Dai Shi off, but it was only with the help of their former enemies that they were able to destroy their mortal enemy once and for all."_

[Corinth is show while being attacked by a horde of Grinders before the rangers show up and start to fight.]

"_In another dimension, the dome city of Corinth was the last sanctuary against the Venjix Computer Network, but when Corinth is under attack it's up to the RPM Rangers to protect the city."_

[The gold and silver rangers save the other rangers from Venjix before demorphing and reviling their identities.]

"_When the gold and silver Operators showed up, they are shown to have a 'shoot first, ask questions second'. But with time, the two grow closer to the team and learn to fight with them instead of by themselves."_

[Grinders and hybrids are shown attacking Corinth while the rangers try to protect the city, Dillon going to save his sister.]

"_When Corinth was under attack and it seemed that Venjix had finally won, the Operator Rangers did everything they could to protect stop the invasion and when the rangers were finally able to destroy Venjix Corinth was saved and a world was ready to be rebuilt."_

[The video changes to show a Nighlok attacking the city, only to stop when the Samurai rangers show up.]

"_Evil never rest, and neither do the rangers, and with the threat of Master Xandred returning, it was up to the Samurai Rangers to stop the Nighlok attack and seal him away."_

[The Samurai rangers are shown fighting many different Nighloks, each time showing what the rangers had unlocked or had to do in order to defeat them. The last fight showing the rangers gold Samurai ranger using his special fighting style to take out some Moogers.]

"_With all their training, the Samurai rangers fought valiantly, against their foes, but it was the power, speed, and technical know-how of the Gold Ranger, that allowed the rangers to unlock their newest power."_

[In a fight against the Nighlok Arachnitor, Jayden gets the black box from Antonio and transforms into Super Mode before single handedly taking out Arachnitor and the Moogers. The clips after the fight shows the other Samurai ranger transforming into their Super Mode, or Shark Attack Mode. The last clip shows Deker and Jayden fighting each other.]

"_With their Super Mode, the Samurai rangers reached new heights as they fought stronger Nighloks, but one of the red ranger's strongest opponents, a half Nighlok named Deker, gave the red ranger some of his toughest fights."_

[The rangers are shown in their megazord, demorphed as they continue to make their way towards a giant Master Xandred.]

"_In their final battle, Master Xandred proved he was more than a threat, pushing the ranger to do everything they could to defeat him, making the rangers use every ounce of power they had in one final attack, defeating their greatest foe once and for all."_

[The Megaforce rangers are shown gaining their morphers and fighting Loogies before morphing.]

"_When the Warstar aliens arrive to conquer Earth, Zordon's protégé Gosei, awakened and summoned forth a new team of power rangers. Troy, Emma, Noah, Gia, and Jake were chosen as Earth's defenders to fight this new buggy threat."_

[Fighting the three mutants, the rangers are seen losing their fight when Robo Knight singlehandedly defeated them.]

"_A robotic creation from the past crated by Gosei, Robo Knight was a powerful ally for the team, but after being dormant for centuries, the robotic ranger had to learn to trust the rangers and work alongside them.]_

[The video changes to show the six rangers fighting against the Messenger, Robo Knight transferring the last of his power to Troy before shutting down.]

"_With the defeat of the Messenger, the Cyborg Vrak went into hiding, making way for the rangers' next foe…"_

[Hundreds of thousands of ships appear in the sky, unleashing an attack on Earth. The rangers are then shown going all through the town, taking down XBorgs and helping the civilians that were hiding.]

"_The Armada was merciless, and their attack did major damage to the rangers' home town. But with a little power up, the rangers achieved new morphers and new powers, it was time to go Super."_

[The rangers appear are shown transforming into past rangers, using their new found powers to defeat their foes.]

"Whoa!" Merrick said watching them fighting.

"They transformed into the past rangers!" Amy said in awe.

"_The monsters that the Armada sent were tough, but with their new powers they were able to fight back easily, however the rangers learned that in order to save the future, they had to unlock the past."_

[Orion, appears to help the rangers, using his weapon to pull the collar off of Gorgax before it exploded.]

"_But it was the sixth ranger to unlock the full power of the sixth ranger keys, combining the ranger keys to unlock his gold ranger form."_

[Using his own megazord, Prince Vekar defeats the rangers, Troy ejecting the other rangers before it was too late, the rangers coming back and using their newest megazord combination to finally defeat Vekar.]

"_In his final fight, it seemed that Vekar had beaten the rangers, but showing that they were going to protect the Earth no matter what, the rangers unlocked their newest megazord combination."_

[In the middle of the night, in the midst of the wreckage of Vekar's zord, Prince Vrak showing that he was ready to finally destroy the rangers.]

"_Their toughest fight was yet to come as Prince Vrak managed to not only eliminate their ability to go into Super Mode, but also turned their old ally, Robo Knight against them. But the rangers never quit and after one last fight, Prince Vrak was no more."_

[Emperor Mavro appeared on Vekars's old ship, enraged that both of his sons are gone, and ordering a full out attack on Earth.]

"_In one of Earth's darkest hours, Troy and Orion decided that it was time to take the fight to the Armada and attacked Mavro's ship, officially defeating the leader of the Armada. But their final fight was just around the corner. Faced by an army of XBorgs and Bruisers, the rangers were ready to finish the job."_

[From on top of the cliff edges, rangers from the past start to show up, the Megaforce rangers looking at them in awe as every team showed up.]

"_But they weren't alone, the team had proven themselves time and again, and with the help of the legendary rangers, the rangers were finally able to finish off the invasion."_

[The last clip shows every ranger team standing behind the Megaforce team, ready for one last battle.]

"Oh man," Calder said leaning back in the chair, "this is...it's…"

"It's sweet," Drake commented looking at all the past rangers, "to think that every ranger out there got together for one battle…man."

"I wish we were there to see it happen," Amy said smiling.

"And to think that every ranger team we saw, faced the same situation we did," Merrick pointed out leaning against the wall, running his hand through his hair.

Kris nodded before looking back at the computer screen, noticing that there was still a bit left of the movie. Reaching pass their green ranger, Kris hit the play button, the team looking at her then back at the computer as Conner reappeared on the screen.

"_With the threat of Commander Alcon coming to Earth, and the past rangers being taken, I did what I could to stop the Viralites. I was able to get the six Cyber Keys from the Cyber Fortress, however I was attacked before I could save the other rangers, losing the sixth Cyber Key in the process. When I got back to the real world, I tried to use the Red Cyber Key to fight back but my DNA was too closely linked to the Dino Gems. I need to find a team to use the Cyber Keys and after finding the perfect candidate to become Cyber Red, it was only time before the others would join the team."_

[The Cyber Rangers appear on a split screen both morphed and unmorphed.]

"_It falls to them to close the Cyber Gates and to stop Alcon from derezzing the world, to quote my old mentor, the Earth is in good hands."_

The computer turned off with the video finishing, the ranger standing there in silence as the weight of what was really going on hit them.

"Alright then, we have to do everything we can in order to stop Alcon," Drake said clenching his fist, "the world is counting on us."

"Not to mention the past rangers," Calder muttered spinning the chair around to face them.

"But there are two tough Viralites out there right now, how are we going to defeat them?" Kris asked frowning, "I mean there has to be something we can use against them."

"Well then I guess there's only one thing we can do," Drake said smirking.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Merrick asked looking at the red ranger.

"Come on guys we need to go train."

A/N: Like I said before I'm sorry if the parts after Ninja Strom were short but I has having a hard time trying to come up with a short synopsis on seasons that I haven't even watched. If this doesn't live up to the episode this is based off of then I apologize. May the power protect you!

TriassicDragonRanger


End file.
